L'amour, c'est bien Mais de loin !
by MilaDK
Summary: Remus est amoureux. Génial, non ? Sauf quand la concernée n'est pas au courant et semble totalement indifférente à sa présence. Et qu'au grand dam de ses amis, le jeune homme fait tout pour l'éviter. Car selon lui, l'amour, c'est mieux de loin.
1. Prologue

**Hello!**

Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que Hé Shorty (pour ceux qui l'ont lu bien sur), ou qu'elle vous plaira tout court (pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas ;)

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, vous verrez ce qu'il se passera dans la fic, mais il faut quand même une petit intro pour ceux que ça intéresse:

Donc, c'est un _Remus/OC_ , il y aura d'autres couples, notamment _James/Lily, un Sirius/OC_ (qui si il plait, aura sa fic), et même une _Peter/OC_! ET OUAIS! (et autres...). Je vais mettre autant d'humour que possible tout en essayant de rester sérieuse, même si j'aime bien quand ça part en vrille, j'ai déjà une fic pour ça x). Et c'est une romance, pour ceux qui ne s'en doutent pas ;)

Je dois vous le dire tout de suite, mes perso ne sont pas polis, ce sont des ado, les ados (et les jeunes adultes... et les adultes) ne sont pas polis. J'ai mis T pour ça, et j'espère que ça suffira. Donc si vous aimez pas les mots vilains... Voilà.

Un petit disclamer parce que j'ai pas le choix: Tout les personnages issus de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR (je cherche à en voler quelques uns mais j'ai pas encore réussit)

Je vous retrouve en bas,

 _Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE:**

Pour la plupart des gens il fallait à tout prix faire partie d'une catégorie. Toujours placer les autres dans des boites avec un petit papier indiquant ce qu'il y avait dedans. C'était également le cas à Poudlard. Le problème n'était pas les quatre maisons dans lesquelles étaient envoyés les premières années lors de leur arrivée au château, c'était plutôt les stigmates qui allaient avec chaque maison. Bien sûr, les Gryffondors étaient plus courageux, les Serpentards plus ambitieux, les Poufsouffles plus justes et les Serdaigles plus travailleurs. Mais est-ce que cela voulait dire que les Serpentards avaient le monopole sur l'ambition? Et que par conséquent les autres n'étaient pas aussi compétitifs ? Non, ils l'étaient juste différemment, à leur façon. Pourtant, tout le monde s'évertuait à dire que les Poufsouffles étaient des poules mouillées -et un peu les non-identifiables de l'école, « tiens ! Je vais le mettre là parce qu'il est pas suffisamment spécial pour les autres maisons »-, chose totalement fausse. Et il en allait de même avec les Serdaigles.

Ce genre de choses frustraient Wendy, parce qu'elle ne prenait pas vraiment de plaisir à travailler, alors qu'elle était chez Serdaigle, elle travaillait parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait bien qu'elle puisse vivre plus tard. Malgré cela, elle s'était retrouvée dans cette maison. Au départ elle avait été persuadée qu'il y avait eu une erreur. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un comme elle, qui préférait glander que bosser, c'était retrouvée chez les bleus et bronzes ? Elle s'était tout de suite dit qu'elle allait tout rater, qu'elle n'allait rien avoir à faire avec les autres élèves.

Au final elle avait compris que ce n'était pas juste « aimer réviser et avoir un QI élevé » qui différenciait les Serdaigles des autres. Il y avait tellement de petites choses qui faisaient d'un Serdaigle un Serdaigle et ce n'était pas le fait d'être une grosse tête coincée du fion !

La jeune femme roula dans son lit lorsqu'elle entendit de petits coups secs à sa fenêtre, elle leva le visage et vit une chouette hulotte posée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle se leva à contrecoeur, et ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant l'oiseau entrer dans sa chambre.

« Je voulais rester coucher le plus longtemps possible spece de piaf débile. » Grogna-t-elle en tendant la main pour défaire l'enveloppe qui était accrochée à sa patte.

La chouette fit claquer son bec, apparemment vexée.

« S'cuse. » Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle était aussi débile que son maitre.

Elle finit par réussir à détacher l'enveloppe de la patte de l'animal et l'ouvrit.

Salut Wendy

Je t'écris en direct de New York, il fait beau et les filles sont bonnes donc tout baigne pour moi.

J'espère que je verrais ta sale gueule dans une semaine, et que tu auras bien cramé au soleil comme l'an dernier. Petite écrevisse du Nord.

Je te laisse, je vais aller draguer avec mon cousin sur la plage.

Brent le plus beau

ps : La Biafine ça fonctionne bien pour les coups de soleils, j'suis sûr que t'en as sur les fesses.

La jeune femme renifla dédaigneusement, mais eu tout de même un léger sourire. Brent était plus ou moins son meilleur ami et était aussi la personne la plus insupportable de l'école. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à l'insulter et elle lui rendait la pareille avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il était de notoriété publique que ceux qui pouvaient supporter Brent Connell pouvaient supporter n'importe qui. Wendy elle-même se surprenait parfois par sa patience, il s'était cependant fait tapé dessus à de nombreuses reprises.

Au début elle l'avait détesté. Il passait son temps à embêter tout le monde, constamment en train de faire son intéressant, de se donner en spectacle, et le pire était qu'il avait décidé qu'elle était son amie. Hors ce n'était pas du tout le cas, mais alors pas du tout. Au départ elle avait essayé d'être civilisé avec lui, mais rien à faire, il la collait par tout et parlait tout le temps, racontant sa vie -tout sauf intéressante au passage-. Elle avait fini par lui lancer un sort qui avait tellement fait gonfler sa tête qu'il ne pouvait même plus tenir debout. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas du tout eu l'effet escompté, son amitié pour elle avait doublé d'intensité et elle s'était retrouvée en retenue à faire des lignes pendant deux soirs : « je ne dois pas faire gonfler la tête de mon camarade comme un ballon ». Elle ne savait pas exactement quand ils étaient devenu amis, mais au final elle n'allait pas mentir : elle adorait Brent, aussi con et immature soit-il.

Elle s'assit à son bureau, retourna le morceau de papier, attrapa un stylo et commença à écrire :

Brent le moche

Je vais bien merci de le demander !

Je suis contente de savoir que tu es toujours aussi obsédé par la gente féminine, j'aurais été inquiète pour toi dans le cas contraire.

Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à dormir, je me balade en ville aussi, de temps en temps, j'écoute de la musique et des fois je lis un peu, mais c'est très occasionnel.

Je n'ai toujours pas commencé à faire mes devoirs de vacances, je suis dans la merde.

J'ai hâte de retourner à Poudlard mais c'est certainement pas pour voir ta sale gueule de Troll.

Je te souhaiterai bien « bonne drague » mais je sais que même avec du Felix Felicis tu peux pas choper quoique ce soit.

Wendy

ps : Désolé de te décevoir, mais je n'ai pas pris de coups de soleil cette année.

La jeune femme plia la feuille, la remit dans l'enveloppe et l'attacha à la patte de la chouette qui partit sans demander son reste. Elle se leva ensuite et sortit de sa chambre pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine, affublée d'un mini short décoré avec des têtes de chats -un tantinet malsain- et un T-shirt « les Beatles » mille fois trop grand pour elle. Une fois dans la cuisine elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers l'horloge qui était accrochée au mur, elle indiquait treize heures quarante, elle s'était levée plus tôt que d'habitude tient ! Elle se dirigea vers le frigo, ouvrit le compartiment congélateur de celui-ci pour attraper un pot de glace à la fraise, presque vide, et eu un moment d'hésitation :

« Mes fesses ou la glace ? » Se demanda-t-elle à haute voix, les sourcils froncés.

Elle choisit la glace, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait le regretter. Au pire elle irait faire un peu de vélo jusqu'au centre-ville, à condition qu'il n'y ait pas trop de soleil -pas question de faire plaisir à Brent le moche-. Wendy parti s'installer sur le canapé en cuir noir de son salon et alluma la télévision, elle tomba sur la petite maison dans la prairie :

« Les moldus... » Soupira-t-elle avant de zapper.

Elle reconnu la série qui venait d'apparaitre à l'écran comme étant « general hospital » et la laissa. Ce n'était pas son show favori, mais ça ferait l'affaire pour l'instant, elle se cherchait juste des excuses pour ne pas travailler de toute façon.

« Nan mais Luke ça va pas du tout ce que tu fais là ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on drague ! »S'exclama-t-elle en jetant le couvercle de sa glace sur la télévision. « T'auras jamais la petite secrétaire comme ça ! »

Wendy se redressa, rester seule aussi longtemps ne lui réussissait pas, il fallait qu'elle retourne à Poudlard, il fallait qu'elle voit ses amis, qu'elle passe du temps avec des êtres de la même race qu'elle, parce que son poisson rouge était bien gentil, mais il n'était pas très divertissant !

* * *

Alors? ALORS?!

J'ai besoin de vous avis, je posterais la suite vite, si j'ai des réaction et si je vois que vous avez envie d'en savoir plus sur Wendy (et Brent le moche par la même occasion) et voir Remuuuus. Parce que les Maraudeurs sont dans le prochain chapitre! Et ils sont beaucoup plus long que le prologue bien sur ^^

J'espère avoir des retours très vite, comme ça je pourrais poster très vite!

Bisous, bisous ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Et oui je suis déjà de retour!

 **Rukie-chan, Nyfa, Celia123, INeedAHero & Chlo**, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! :3 Et merci aux 50 lecteurs qui ont cliqué sur ma fic (je sais pas si vous avez tous lu le prologue xD) et merci à ceux qui ont mis en alerte. Sachez que vous avez tous le droit de mettre des reviews, en plus j'y répond ;D

Bref, donc voilà le chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite, comme promis il y a les Maraudeurs dedans :D

On se retrouve en bas,

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I:**

"C'était une mauvaise idée depuis le début ! Je le savais ! » Hurla Wendy en s'enfonçant les ongles dans ses joues. « Il y a trop de trafic ! Il y a toujours trop de trafic ! GARE TOI OU TU PEUX ! »

« Ne me hurles pas dessus ! » S'exclama son père en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas s'énerver.

« MAIS JE FAIS QUOI MOI SI JE RATE LE TRAIN ?! HEIN ?! TU CROIS QUE JE PEUX Y ALLER EN M'ACCROCHANT A PLEIN DE PIGEONS ? JE CROIS PAS NON ! »

« Wendy... »

« PUTAIN AVANCE AVEC TA CAISSE TOI ! TU VOIS PAS QUE TU BLOQUES TOUT ?! » Continua-t-elle à crier. « JE VAIS LUI MARAVER SA TRONCHE IL VA RIEN COMPRENDRE ! »

« C'est une petite vieille…. » Tenta son père qui semblait paniquer face à la fureur de sa fille.

« PARCE QUE CEST UNE EXCUSE POUR CONDUIRE COMME UN UNIJAMBISTE MANCHO AVEUGLE ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? » Soupira son père en tentant de faire une manœuvre pour éviter la vieille chauffarde.

« Quand j'aurais le temps je m'occuperais d'elle... » Fit la jeune femme. « Ouais, c'est toi que je regarde ! »

« Il y a une place là. »

« APPUIE SUR LE CHAMPIGNON JOHNNY ! »

Son père réussit à se garer, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les hurlements de goret que poussait son unique enfant, chose difficile, sachant qu'elle était littéralement en train de sauter sur son siège. A peine eut-il coupé le contact que Wendy s'éjecta de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre pour en sortir sa valise, que son père lui prit immédiatement pour la porter lui-même, elle saisit donc la cage de sa chouette, sa guitare, bien rangée dans sa housse, et son sac à dos.

« Tu sais encore courir vieil homme ?! » Demanda-t-elle à son père qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai trente-huit ans tu sais... »

« C'est ce qu'on dit ça ! »

Elle se mit donc à courir, suivie de près par son père, qui apparemment savait encore courir, et arriva assez rapidement à la gare de King's Cross. Elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers les quais neuf et dix, bousculant quelques personnes au passage, mais s'excusant parce que malgré tout, elle avait bien été élevée et n'était pas méchante -dans le fond-. Elle attendit impatiemment son père qui avait un peu de mal à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule avec le porte-valise.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers une horloge et vit qu'il lui restait deux petites minutes pour monter dans le train. Lorsque son père arriva devant elle elle le serra dans ses bras, déposa un bisous bruyant sur sa joue et se saisit du caddie avant de lancer un :

« Fais pas trop de bêtises pendant que je suis là-bas ! Je t'aime ! »

« C'est surtout toi qui fais des bêtises. » Soupira son père. « Moi aussi je t'aime, maintenant vas-y, je ne voudrais pas avoir à te supporter toute l'année avec moi ! »

« T'es vilain avec ton unique enfant Johnny ! » Fit Wendy avant de s'appuyer contre le mur et disparaître.

Une fois sur le quai elle s'empara de sa valise dans une main, la cage de sa chouette dans l'autre et le reste sur son dos. Elle tituba vers le train et réussit avec difficulté à monter dedans.

« Surtout faut pas m'aider hein ?! Où sont les gentlemans quand on a besoin d'eux ?! »

« Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?! » Fit une voix dans son oreille.

Wendy afficha une moue dégoutée lorsqu'elle aperçut un de ses camardes de Serdaigle :

« Pas moi en tout cas, tu te pousses maintenant Russel. » Rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de le pousser en lui donnant des coups de cage.

« Mais enfin, laisse-moi donc t'aider. » Insista-t-il.

« Tu bouges ton gros cul et ta face de trou de balle de centaure de mon champ de vision ou alors je vais te faire tellement souffrir que tu vas en oublier ton prénom ! »

La jeune homme ne broncha pas, il avait l'habitude que la jeune femme lui parle ainsi. Elle poussa sa valise en avant pour qu'il se la prenne dans les genoux et il finit par reculer, lui laissant de la place pour passer.

« Tu devrais arrêter de me taper sur le système, ma patience à des limites. » Menaça-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Maintenant il fallait qu'elle trouve le compartiment où étaient ses amis, chose qui n'était pas difficile parce qu'une de ses amies arrivait toujours une heure en avance, pour une raison qui restait assez obscure, et réservait toujours le même compartiment. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant celui-ci elle frappa à la porte puis entra sans attendre qu'on lui réponde. A peine eut-elle fait un pas dans la cabine que quelqu'un se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer à lui en rompre les os :

« Brent. » Fit-elle difficilement. « Laisse-moi respirer. »

« Allez ! Lâche là ! » Fit une voix féminine dans le dos de celui-ci.

Le jeune homme lâcha finalement son amie pour l'observer, ce qu'elle fit également. Brent avait encore trouvé le moyen de grandir pendant les vacances, il avait largement dépassé le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq à présent, et sa peau qui était déjà très matte de nature étaient à présent extrêmement foncée. Ses cheveux châtains avaient un peu poussé et il portait une paire de lunettes de soleil sur son nez, cachant ses yeux chocolat.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu portes des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui passant devant pour ranger sa valise et poser son sac. « Salut salut ! » Fit-elle en voyant ses autres camarades de Serdaigle.

« Cet abrutit a accidentellement fait exploser une bombabouse devant son visage, il a les yeux tellement gonflés qu'on dirait une grenouille. » Expliqua d'un ton las Minah, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux, typée asiatique.

« T'es définitivement le roi des cons. » Décréta Wendy en s'asseyant.

« Ferme la, sale rousse ! » Se vexa son meilleur ami.

« Je ne suis pas rousse ! » S'indigna la jeune femme. « Je suis blond vénitien ! »

« Ouais, t'es rousse quoi. » Lança un des garçons présent dans le compartiment.

« Wilburn, espèce de sale fils de strangulos, c'est toi qui es roux ! »

« Mais j'assume moi, pas comme certaines. » Ricana-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux couleur carotte.

« Oh la ferme tu veux ? » Lâcha-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur la banquette du compartiment.

« Les bonbons arrivent ! » S'exclama une jeune femme assez grande en entrant brusquement dans le compartiment, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Lex'… tes cheveux... » Fit Wendy, les yeux exorbités.

« Elle a décidé de devenir penk ou un truc comme ça. » Lui souffla Will.

« On dit punk ! P-u-n-k ! » Le corrigea la jeune femme en secouant ses cheveux qui étaient passés du châtain au bleu pendant les vacances. « Et j'ai toujours eu plus ou moins ce style, c'est juste que là ça se voit beaucoup parce que j'ai changé ma couleur de cheveux et que je suis en tenue moldue. »

« C'est… Particulier, mais ça te va très bien. » La complimenta Wendy en souriant.

« Merci ma poulette ! Maintenant préparez-vous ! Les sucreries ne vont pas tarder ! »

« C'est pas très punk les bonbons. » Commenta Brent en souriant, moqueur.

« C'est pas très sexy les yeux de mouche crétin. » Défendit Wendy, en sautant sur l'occasion pour se moquer de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Remus était en train de regarder par la fenêtre de son compartiment et n'écoutait que d'une oreille la conversation qu'entretenait ses meilleurs amis à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » Se demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Il était presque onze heures, le train n'aillait pas tarder à partir et si elle ne se dépêchait pas elle allait le rater.

Elle était _toujours_ en retard, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi en retard pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Il aurait pu la louper dans la foule se dit-il, peut-être ne l'avait-il juste pas vue. Mais il avait aperçût Brent, son meilleur ami et ils étaient comme cul et chemise. Le voir monter dans le train sans elle était vraiment étrange… Peut-être qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose durant les vacances… quelque chose de grave.

« Hey Mumus ! » Fit a voix de Sirius à sa droite, le sortant de ses pensées. « C'est pas ta donzelle ?! »

En effet, une jeune femme aux cheveux roux venait de passer par le passage menant au quai neuf trois quarts et était en train de courir comme une dératée, un sac et sa housse de guitare sur le dos, la cage de sa chouette noire – qui semblait être très très secouée- dans une main et tirant avec difficulté sa valise avec l'autre.

Ses cheveux légèrement ondulés, coupés net au niveau de la mâchoire, volaient dans tous les sens et ses joues étaient rosies par l'effort.

« Elle a battu son record ! » Annonça James en ricanant.

Remus sourit, soulagé, mais ne commenta pas.

« Fallait que tu choisisses celle qui a un prénom d'elfe de maison. » Se moqua-t-il.

« Dixit celui qui court inlassablement après la même fille depuis sa quatrième année. » Rétorqua Remus, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« Houuuu, ça fait mal ! » Ria Sirius.

« T'es pas mieux toi ! » S'indigna le jeune homme à lunettes en se levant. « Monsieur je n'arrive pas à oublier mon ex ! »

« Hey ! » S'exclama Sirius en se levant à son tour.

« Au final, je suis le seul à ne pas avoir de problèmes de coeur ! » Lança Peter, un sourire goguenard collé aux lèvres.

Ses trois amis se tournèrent vers lui, les sourcils froncés :

« Tu verras quand Rachel commencera à te les briser, au sens propre et au sens figuré, tu feras moins le malin ! » Commenta Sirius qui était celui avec le plus gros baguage 'relation'.

« Rachel n'est pas ce genre de filles. » Défendit Peter.

« C'est ce que je pensais quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Audrea et je peux t'assurer qu'elle m'a bien cassé les couilles ! Genre… modèle géant quoi ! » Lui répondit Sirius.

« Nan, mais tu te débrouilles toujours pour finir avec les plus bizarres. » Fit Remus, le menton dans la main.

« Taylor était pas bizarre ! » S'exclama-t-il, vexé.

« Elle a un prénom de mec. » Argumenta James.

« C'est un prénom mixte ! » S'outra son meilleur ami, qui apparemment n'aimait pas quand ses amis le charriaient à propos de son ex petite-amie.

Remus s'apprêtait à en rajouter une couche lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur compartiment.

« Les bonbons ! » S'écria Peter en se levant d'un bon pour ouvrir la porte à la vieille femme qui s'occupait de vendre des friandises aux élèves du train.

* * *

Le reste du trajet se passa plus ou moins normalement pour le petit groupe de Serdaigle. Brent se prit plusieurs coups, pas tous de la part de Wendy, mais ne battit pas son record datant de leur voyage pour leur entrée en sixième année. La jeune femme avait réussi à migrer vers la fenêtre et était à présent assise en face de Minah sa meilleure amie, qui avait le nez plongé dans un livre de sortilèges. Elle n'essaya pas de lui parler, ce n'était pas la peine lorsqu'elle lisait quelque chose sur les sortilèges, ou lorsqu'elle lisait tout court en fait. Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre du train et regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. La rousse eut une pensée pour son père qui allait rentrer le soir même et trouver un salon vide alors qu'elle allait passer toutes ses soirées entourée de ses amis pour les mois à venir. Elle soupira et changea légèrement de position :

« C'est stupide, il n'a qu'à se retrouver une femme. » Pensa-t-elle.

« T'inquiète pas pour ton père, il est grand, il fera réchauffer des pizzas sans bruler votre appart'. » Fit Minah sans lever ses yeux chocolats de son livre.

« Vu comment il est doué je serais pas surprise de recevoir une lettre comme quoi il a fait exploser une table ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Avec quoi est-ce qu'il pourrait faire exploser une table ? »

« J'en sais rien moi. » Répondit Wendy en haussant les épaules.

« Alors ! On est bien sage chez les Serdaigles ! » S'exclama soudainement quelqu'un en ouvrant la porte du compartiment avec force.

Tout le monde sursauta, Brent – qui réagissait toujours dans les extrêmes- lâcha ses cartes de bataille explosive et ce fut Minah qui se les prit dans la figure. Lexy qui réagit en première :

« Potter ! Tu fous quoi ici ? » S'écria-t-elle en se levant.

« Ma ronde ! Je suis préfet en chef maintenant ! » Lui répondit-il avec une fierté non dissimulée en tapotant de l'index l'insigne qu'il avait soigneusement épinglé sur le devant de sa robe de sorcier. « Pas toi ! » La nargua-t-il.

« En même temps qui a envie d'être préfet en chef ? C'est juste du temps perdu. » Lança Wilburn qui avait posé ses cartes sur ses cuisses et regardait à présent James avec intérêt.

« Je… non, c'est… enrichissant. » Balbutia le Gryffondor en rougissant un peu.

« Il est content d'être avec Evans ouais. » Murmura Wendy, faisant ricaner sa meilleure amie.

« Bon courage Lily ! » Lança-t-elle en levant le nez de son livre.

« Il va m'en falloir ! » Fit la voix de la rousse derrière James.

« HEY ! » S'indigna Potter avant de tenter une sortie théâtrale un peu maladroite.

Les Serdaigles le regardèrent partir en riant et Wendy eut le temps d'apercevoir Lily Evans lever les yeux au ciel, blasée, avant que la porte ne se referme.

Tous les élèves de septième année se connaissait plus ou moins, en tout cas tout le monde connaissait le nom de tout le monde, c'était la moindre des choses au bout d'autant d'années de cours en commun. Cela ne voulait bien sûr pas dire qu'ils étaient tous amis et formaient une grande et belle famille, bien au contraire. Et même si la jeune femme adorait observer les autres et décortiquer leurs actions elle ne pouvait pas prétendre tous les connaître bien, et puis certains étaient inintéressants au possible. _Comme Brent_ _par exemple_ _._

Minah connaissait Lily Evans car elles avaient toutes deux été préfètes lors de leur cinquième année et même si elles étaient en constante compétition au niveau scolaire elles s'entendaient bien. Pour ce qui était de Potter, elle le connaissait principalement via le Quidditch, étant la poursuiveuse et la Capitaine de leur équipe elle s'était retrouvée en face de lui sur le terrain pas mal de fois. Leur relation était donc assez tendue, surtout depuis qu'il avait dit quelque chose d'assez misogyne par rapport à la place de la femme au sein d'une équipe de Quidditch. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Minah lui avait pratiquement encastré une batte dans la tête.

Wendy par contre, n'était pas aussi sociable que son amie, ou plutôt, elle ne faisait pas aisément confiance aux autres. La confiance et l'amitié _ça se gagne_.

« On va littéralement les exploser au Quidditch cette année ! » S'exclama Brent en se levant, le poing en l'air.

« Assieds-toi espèce de Troll des champs. » Fit son amie en le forçant à reposer son derrière sur la banquette. « L'équipe de Gryffondor est une bonne équipe, une très bonne équipe. »

« C'est vrai. » Approuva Will. « On a toujours du mal contre eux et le score est toujours serré. »

« On va faire tout ce qui est en nos capacités pour les battre. » Fit Minah avant de se replonger dans son livre.

« Je sais pas comment Evans va faire pour supporter Potter. » Dit Brent, changeant de sujet en voyant que leur amie n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter de match de Quidditch avant le début de la saison.

« Si on a réussit à te supporter aussi longtemps, tout est possible en terme de patience pour le genre humain . » Répondit Lexy en attachant ses cheveux bleus avec un élastique sur le haut de son crâne. Elle tritura le chignon pendant quelques secondes pour en sortir deux trois mèches et regarda Wendy comme pour lui demander si ça coupe de cheveux allait, la rousse hocha la tête et lui sourit.

« Ta gueule l'extraterrestre ! » Tenta de se défendre Brent.

« Tu t'es vu avec tes yeux tout gonflés ? Tu ressembles à E.T ! » Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Gné ? »

« Tu aurais dû prendre l'étude des moldus en option Brent, des fois j'ai l'impression que tout ce que tu sais sur les moldus c'est qu'ils ne pratiquent pas la magie. » Soupira Wilburn en rassemblant les cartes qui avaient volé lors de l'entrée du Gryffondor.

« Je sais pleins de choses ! Par exemple… il y a une série qui s'appelle ma sorcière bien aimée ! » Se défendit lamentablement le jeune homme.

« C'est bien mec, ça c'est de la référence. » Fit son ami en lui tapotant l'épaule avec pitié.

Wendy soupira et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir une moquerie à l'encontre de son meilleur ami Lexy l'interpella :

« Wendy ! Tu veux bien m'accompagner aux toilettes ? »

Elle acquiesça et se leva.

« T'as besoin que quelqu'un te la tienne ?! » Ria leur ami aux cheveux châtains en affichant un grand sourire, apparemment très fier de sa 'vanne'.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te casse une dent ? » Demanda Wendy en s'arrêtant devant lui.

« Tu m'en as déjà cassé une : le 26 février de notre première année, un moment clé de notre amitié. » Conta-t-il très fier de cette anecdote.

« Il est complètement dérangé ce garçon. » Grommela Minah sans bouger.

« Bon, on s'arrache nous. » Annonça Lexy en attrapant Wendy par les épaules pour la guider vers l'extérieur du wagon.

* * *

« Je suis définitivement meilleur que toi à la bataille explosive Sirius. Tu ne m'as jamais battu ! »

« Tu déconnes sec Potter ! Remus, Peter ! Appuyez mes dires s'il vous plait ! »

« Je sais pas. » Fit Remus en regardant James et Sirius se disputer. _Pour changer_.

« Je vais pas vous mentir, je m'en fiche un peu. » Répondit Peter qui semblait très concentré par le tas de bonbons qui trônait sur ses genoux.

« Ca sert à quoi les amis ? » Demanda James en faisant mine de retirer ses lunettes pour essuyer des larmes invisibles.

« Je me le demande aussi. » Fit Sirius en l'imitant.

« Hey Potter ! »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, Lily Evans se tenait là, en train de le fixer.

« Salut Lily. »

« Bonjour Remus. Ca va ? »

« Bien et toi ? T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Très bonnes. Si tu mets de côté le fait que ma sœur a été un peu… désagréable. Et toi ? »

« Très bonnes aussi. »

« Faut nous dire si on vous dérange hein ? » Les coupa Sirius, vexé que l'attention ne soit pas sur lui.

« Lily. » Fit James, légèrement suppliant. « Tu étais venu pour me voir ? Aurais-tu réfléchit à mes propositions envoyées par hiboux pendant ces deux mois de vacances ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Je suis là parce que c'est le moment pour nous de faire notre ronde. » Lui expliqua-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Alors tu épingles ton insigne et tu viens. Je t'attends dehors. »

« Je comprends pas pourquoi elle veut pas faire ce que je lui ai proposé de faire pendant les vacances. » Grommela James en cherchant son insigne dans son sac.

« Parce que faire une romantique balade en trottinette le long de la Tamise c'est pas le rêve de toutes les filles. » Ricana Sirius avant de mettre une chocogrenouille dans sa bouche.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, il savait que Lily et James allaient finir ensemble, c'était sûr et certain. Il fallait juste que James décide de grandir un peu et c'était dans la poche, Lily ne voulait juste pas sortir avec un gamin de 5 ans et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Il regarda son ami sortir une fois qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait et un silence qui dura quelques secondes s'installa dans la wagon.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi mes conseils en amour ne fonctionnent pas. » Soupira Sirius en se laissant tomber sur la banquette.

« Peut-être parce qu'ils sont mauvais. » Proposa Remus en affichant un petit sourire en coin.

« Comment oses-tu ?! » S'indigna son ami en se redressant.

« Il a pas tort Sirius. » Commença sagement Peter. « Tu as peut-être eu quelques copines, et pas les plus moches, mais tu n'as jamais réussi à les garder bien longtemps, soit parce qu'elles t'énervaient soient parce que tu les énervaient. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je donne des mauvais conseils ! »

« Comment est-ce que tu veux donner des conseils dans un domaine que tu ne maitrises même pas ? » Demanda Lupin en haussant un sourcil.

« T'en donnes bien toi, pourtant t'es pas le mieux placé. » Fit remarquer le jeune Black.

« Remus est un peu plus… sage que toi. Même si on sait tous que je suis celui qui est le mieux placé pour vous conseiller en amour. » Décréta Peter.

« Depuis que t'as une copine tu te sens plus pisser c'est impressionnant. » Remarqua Sirius.

« Le problème avec Sirius. C'est qu'il veut garder son image inexistante de Dom Juan mystérieux…. »

« Inexistante ?! » S'étouffa Sirius.

Peter lui fit signe de se taire pour laisser Remus continuer :

« Donc, il sort avec des filles et en général s'en lasse et les largue, espérant qu'il y en aura d'autres qui attendront à la porte, sauf que depuis Taylor il arrive plus à faire rentrer les filles agglutinées à la porte. Alors, même si sa popularité reste plus ou moins intacte, sa vie sentimentale est très calme. »

« Et le problème de Remus c'est qu'il est amoureux de la même fille depuis notre entrée à Poudlard et que quoi qu'il fasse il peut pas l'oublier, mais il veut pas aller vers elle et veut même pas être ami avec. »

« On en a déjà parlé, j'ai mes raisons. » Gronda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouais, des raisons débiles. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! Vous avez quoi avec les filles aujourd'hui ?! » S'exclama Peter en essayant de faire disparaître la tension.

« Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué. » Fit Remus en se levant. « Je vais aller me dégourdir les jambes. »

« Mumus… Je voulais pas... » Tenta Sirius.

« T'as rien fait de mal Sirius. »

Lorsqu'il referma la porte il entendit la voix de James à l'autre bout du couloir :

« HEY ! »

Il soupira, il était probablement en train de faire son intéressant quelque part… Il se tourna brusquement, sa voix provenait de là où se trouvait le compartiment du groupe de septième année de Serdaigle. Il était un peu tenté de le rejoindre, juste pour pouvoir la voir. _Non, il faut pas._

* * *

Et voilà! Chapitre 1 bouclé!

Je sais pas si le "format" vous plait, je veux dire les coupures entre les points de vues. Toute la fic sera comme ça, du point de vue et Remus et de Wendy.

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus, que j'ai pas trop "détruit" les Mauraudeurs x). Promis on les verra plus plus tard!

En prévision dans le prochain chapitre: Remus et Wendy vont se croiser, il va y avoir le diner de la rentrée, on va voir les autres Gryffondors et d'autres trucs, mais je vais pas tout vous dire! (bien sur il va y avoir Brent le moche)

ps: Si vous avez lu Hé Shorty, est-ce que vous avez vu le clin d'oeil?

ps2: Je sais que E.T est sortit dans les années 80, mais j'avais besoin d'un truc avec des gros yeux, et dans le premier starwars on parle de Jabba mais il n'apparait pas, sinon je l'aurais utiliser. Mais c'est un peu plus méchant XD)

Je ne sais pas exactement quand viendra le prochain chapitre. Probablement samedi, comme ça je posterais tout les samedi, histoire d'être régulière et d'avoir de l'avance :)

Hésitez surtout pas à reviewer! ;3

A bientôt!

(J'ai pas de bêta, et je suis pas la meilleure en orthographe grammaire et tout le blahblah, donc si il y a des fautes je suis désolée ^^)


	3. Chapter 2

Hi!

J'espère que vous allez bien!

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 2 :)

Merci beaucoup à **Yumi** , **Nyfa** , **Irinaya** , **Celia123** , **Didi-Fan-Anonyme** (noooon, c'est parce que l'elfe de maison de Beth s'apelle Wendy ;D. Tu te rapelles de détails super vieux, jsuis impressionnée xD), **zuutt** & **INeedAHero**

Merci aussi à ceux qui mettent an favori, ou qui lisent simplement, mais vous savez, ça serait sympa de mettre une petit review en passant, ça vous permet de me montrer que vous aimez ma fic et pourquoi! Moi ça me motive à mort ;D (et puis est-ce que vous allez chez Cultura pour lire les livres sans les acheter? La c'est pas de l'argent (heureusement!) mais juste une petit mot pour me soutenir). Mais je vous force pas, vous le faites pas tant pis pour moi ^^ (petit truc motivant niveau chiffres, _A chaque 50eme review celle qui l'a posté à le droit à un cadeau_! OS, dessins, info ou autre, et si vous mettiez tous des commentaires, il y aurait un cadeau à chaque chapitre!)

La suite sera là samedi en principe (peut-être avant si je m'ennuie dans ma minuscule chambre d'hôpital et/ou que j'ai pas mal de retours sur ce chapitre)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II:**

Wendy et Lexy marchèrent en direction des toilettes d'un pas calme, se racontant leurs vacances. Wendy qui n'avait pas fait grand-chose écouta son amie lui parler de ses innombrables sorties, de son nouveau tatouage en forme d'hirondelle sur son avant bras droit et ses soirées avec ses cousins fans de Whisky – cliché Irlandais, bonjour -.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent près des toilettes Lexy se stoppa et se tourna vers son amie :

« Ecoute, faut que je te parle d'un truc. »

« Je t'écoute. » Sourit Wendy en sondant son visage.

Elle mordillait le piercing qu'elle avait à la lèvres inférieure, chose qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était inquiète, stressée ou mal à l'aise. La rousse se demandait se qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui dire seule à seule, elle ne pensait pas avoir fait ou dit quoique ce soit de désagréable ou de répréhensible depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Lexy était quelqu'un qui avait l'air franc, mais qui en vérité ne l'était pas tant que ça, ou du moins beaucoup moins que Wendy.

« Je te le dis en face à face parce que… enfin... » Commença-t-elle en continuant à triturer son piercing. « J'ai vu Hadrian pendant les vacances. » Lâcha-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Wendy écarquilla les yeux, déstabilisée par cet aveu.

« Vous vous êtes vu où ? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant un ton neutre.

Elle vit de petites taches rouges apparaitre sur les joues de son amie aux cheveux bleus et pinça les lèvres. Elle savait déjà ce que la suite allait être, il ne fallait pas être un devin pour comprendre, mais il valait mieux pour elles deux qu'elle crache la morceau tout de suite. Lexy prit une grande inspiration, apparemment prête à tout expliquer :

« En fait, à la fin de l'année dernière il m'avait proposé que l'on se voit tout les deux pendant les vacances. Je pensais qu'il oublierait et j'avais mis ça de côté parce que ça ne paraissait pas important. Mais pendant la première semaine de vacance j'ai reçu un hibou de sa part et deux jours plus tard on s'est vu pour prendre un verre au Chaudron Baveur. »

Wendy resta silencieuse, lui faisant un petit signe de la tête pour qu'elle continue :

« On s'est revus plusieurs fois après ça, franchement à la base c'était juste entre amis d'école, vraiment. Et puis au bout d'un moment on s'est rendu compte que nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre avaient changé. On en a discuté mais ça s'est un peu fait tout seul, presque naturellement. » Wendy retint une grimace en entendant le dernier mot. « On a parlé de toi et il voulait t'envoyer un hibou pour que ce soit nous qui te l'annoncions et non pas que tu l'apprennes dans une conversation juste comme ça, mais j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux en face à face. Donc voilà. Hadrian et moi sortons ensemble depuis un mois. »

La rousse resta interdite, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ni penser. Une de ses meilleures amies sortait avec son ex-petit ami depuis un mois et ne lui avait pas dit plus tôt. Dans un sens elle comprenait qu'elle ai voulu le lui dire en face et c'était tout à son honneur, mais elle avait l'impression que les choses s'étaient faites dans son dos et surtout qu'elle avait été mise de côté. Elle serra les paupières fort, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire de toute façon.

« Wendy. » Fit Lexy. « Dis quelque chose. »

« Si tu as peur que je t'en veuille d'être avec lui sache que ce n'est pas le cas. Hadrian et moi on a rompu en mai et je m'en suis totalement remise, et tu le sais. Votre relation ne me pose pas de problème, je suis contente pour vous. »

Son amie poussa un soupir de soulagement et arrêta de jouer avec sa lèvre.

« Par contre... » Commença Wendy en la faisant légèrement sursauter. « Je suis vexée que vous ayez pu penser que j'allais faire la scène de l'ex petite amie jalouse ou je ne sais quoi. »

« Je me doutais que tu dirais ça. Je sais que tu as oublié Hadrian mais c'est jamais facile de voir que ton copain refait sa vie alors que... »

« Te prends pas la tête. » La coupa-t-elle, elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre la fin de la phrase. « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, si vous êtes contents, moi aussi. » Termina-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« T'es vraiment une amie géniale Wen' »

« Je sais, allez, vas faire pipi maintenant. » Sourit-elle en la poussant gentiment en direction des toilettes des filles.

Lorsque Lexy passa la porte Wendy s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les mouvements du train.

Elle n'en voulait pas à Lexy et Hadrian, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Mais elle ne savait pas trop comment se sentir à l'instant présent, elle avait un peu l'impression de partager quelque chose d'intime avec Lexy, quelque chose de trop intime. Hadrian était son premier vrai petit copain, enfin le deuxième, mais leur relation avait été beaucoup plus sérieuse et surtout bien différente ce sa première.

Elle n'était pas jalouse, mais elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir été mise de côté.

« Fallait que ça tombe sur eux quoi. » Grommela-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux ondulés.

Elle savait que les voir ensemble allait lui faire bizarre, mais elle l'avait dit et le pensait, _elle était contente pour eux._

* * *

Remus fit demi tour et partit dans l'autre sens, il avait envie de la voir mais pas de la croiser. Après dix bonnes minutes de marche, il décida qu'il était temps de retourner à son wagon, le train n'allait pas tarder à arriver à la gare.

Il soupira bruyamment, l'année n'avait même pas encore commencée qu'il se posait déjà tout un tas de question, mais il était comme ça, toujours en train de tout remettre en question, hésiter. Heureusement il y avait des sujets sur lesquels il n'avait pas de doutes, malheureusement les plus embêtants n'en faisaient pas partit. Ses principaux problèmes étant sa lycanthropie et Wendy.

« Je t'écoute. »

Il se stoppa brusquement alors qu'il allait passer un coin de mur. C'était _sa_ voix. Il aurait bien voulu partir mais c'était le seul chemin pour rejoindre son compartiment. Il écouta donc la conversation, même si il savait que c'était mal.

Il apprit donc que Lexy Scott était en couple avec Hadrian Whittle, chose assez surprenante. Il avait toujours cru que les filles avaient un espèce de code du genre « avec l'ex de ton amie tu ne sortiras », apparemment il s'était trompé. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur le couple que les deux Serdaigles formaient, il connaissait Hadrian car il était le meilleur élève de botanique de leur année mais n'avait jamais parlé avec Lexy, tout ce qu'il savait sur elle c'était qu'elle était amie avec Wendy, et qu'elle avait un style un peu excentrique, qui semblait s'être renforcé pendant les vacances.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il appréciait Hadrian, mais il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir d'avoir pu sortir avec Wendy. _Il n'avait pas le droit._

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte des toilettes claquer il jeta un petit coup d'oeil vers le couloir et vit la jeune femme appuyée contre le mur, les yeux fermés, apparemment en train de réfléchir. Si il passait discrètement, elle ne le verrait probablement pas…

Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux roux pâles, ou blond vénitien comme elle disait, il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que savoir que son ex petit ami sortait avec son amie la mettait en colère ? Est-ce qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui ? Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux.

« C'est pas beau d'espionner les filles comme ça. Petit pervers. » Fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien dans son dos.

« Putain James ! J'ai failli faire une attaque ! » Siffla Remus en se tournant vers lui, une main sur le coeur.

Son ami ricana, moqueur.

« Tu la mates à ses dépends maintenant ? Je te pensais pas être tombé si bas. »

« J'attendais juste qu'elle parte pour pouvoir passer. » Expliqua-t-il, le rouge lui montant un peu au joues.

« Tu t'entends ? » Demanda James en levant les yeux au ciel. « On dirait que tu as peur d'attraper une maladie en passant à côté d'elle… Peut-être… la maladie d'amouuuuur. »

« J'ai juste pas envie de lui parler. »

« On parle de Wendy Barnes, elle ne te parlera pas. » Lança James en passant sa tête sur la droite pour pouvoir voir la jeune femme.

« Je veux pas la voir. »

« T'es le plus bizarre des mec amoureux de la terre. J'espère que tu le sais. »

Remus ne répondit rien et se contenta de jeter un regard dédaigneux à James qui haussa les épaules, blasé.

« Vous attendez que quelqu'un passe pour faire une blague ? » Fit soudainement une voix de femme.

Remus tourna la tête si vite que sa nuque craqua, lui arrachant une légère grimace, chose qui fit légèrement rire James.

« Pour une fois, non. » Répondit James en regardant Wendy qui venait de passer le coin, ayant apparemment entendu des voix.

Elle arqua un sourcil, clairement pas convaincue.

« Si tu le dis. » Fit-elle au moment même où la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, elle se tourna brusquement pour partir rejoindre son amie.

Remus lâcha un soupir qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu.

« Tu vois, tu ne peux pas l'éviter. Je veux dire, on a des cours en commun. Je comprend pas pourquoi tu t'évertues à faire la savonnette depuis autant de temps. Elle risque pas de te remarquer quand tu ne fais qu'un avec le mur. »

« C'est le but. » Grommela Lupin en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

James soupira et secoua la tête mais ne commenta pas, ça faisait déjà pas mal de temps qu'ils essayaient de raisonner et Remus et rien ne fonctionnait. Il voulait juste finir ses études pour ne plus avoir à la voir. _Jamais_.

* * *

« La cérémonie de la répartition est vraiment nécessaire ? » Fit Brent en regardant les élèves des différentes maisons installés à leur tables respectives. « J'ai faim. »

« T'avais moins faim l'an dernier quand c'était ta sœur qui devait être répartie dans sa maison. T'étais presque en train de vomir de stress, et j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais casser la vaisselle quand elle a été envoyée chez Serpentards. » Lança Minha qui était assise à côté de Wendy.

Wendy vit son meilleur ami lever les yeux vers la tables des Serpentards, elle suivit son regard et aperçu une deuxième année de petite taille. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs entourés de longs cils, des cheveux châtains foncés, remontés en queue de cheval sur le haut de son crâne et se peau était aussi halée que celle de son grand frère. Eula et Brent se ressemblaient suffisamment pour qu'il n'y ai pas de doutes sur leur lien de parenté.

« Ouais mais bon. » Grommela Brent en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez droit.

« Tu devrais peut-être les retirer ?! » Proposa Wilburn en souriant, moqueur. « McGonagall ne sera pas contente de te voir avec ça sur la tête. »

« T'es drôle toi ! T'as vu ma tronche ?! Je peux pas ! » Répondit Brent, acide.

« E.T téléphone maison. » Se moqua Wendy en prenant une voix suraiguë tout en tendant son index vers lui.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule sale gnome des sous-bois ! »

« Un gnome ?! » S'indigna la jeune femme en plissant les yeux, menaçante.

« Mi gnome-mi troll ! »

« Redit-moi ça dans le blanc des yeux… Moucheman ! »

« Je me disais bien que c'était resté trop calme par ici. » Fit un jeune homme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux bleus en venant s'assoir à côté de Brent. « Tu gardes tes lunettes parce que tu as bronzé avec et que tu ressembles à un panda ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Mieux ! Il a les yeux gonflés parce qu'il fait des conneries à longueur de temps ! » S'exclama Lexy en sautillant sur le banc.

Son nouveau petit ami soupira et sortit sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! » Cria Brent en s'attirant quelques regards. « Pas le peine de me défigurer encore plus ! »

« Je te débarrasse de ça, vu que les autres ne semblent pas enclins à le faire. » Expliqua-t-il simplement en levant les yeux au ciel.

« T'es trop gentil Hadrian. » Fit Wendy en grimaçant. « En plus Brent est tellement plus séduisant comme ça. Il est plus… original et sort plus du lot. » Continua-t-elle, moqueuse. « D'ailleurs, t'as de beaux yeux tu sais ? » Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son meilleur ami, triomphante.

« Je vais t'étriper ! » Hurla le brun en se levant à moitié. « Mais avant ça, mon cher Hadrian, aide moi à me débarrasser de ça ! » Ordonna-t-il à son camarade aux cheveux blonds.

Wendy sentit soudainement un souffle sur son oreille droite, elle se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec Minah qui la fixait bizarrement :

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Tu es au courant il semblerait. » Fit la brune d'une voix basse.

« Pour Hadrian et Lex' ? Oui. » Répondit-elle. « Tu le sais depuis combien de temps. »

« Depuis le début je suppose. » Lui répondit sa meilleure amie en se redressant. « Tu me connais, je mourrais d'envie de t'en parler, mais on m'a dit de pas le faire. Cependant, je suis assez perturbée par leur relation. »

Wendy ne commenta pas et jeta un regard atour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un les écoutaient. Brent était en train de s'admirer dans un miroir maintenant que ses yeux avaient repris leur taille habituelle et Wilburn, Lexy et Hadrian discutaient du sort que ce dernier venait d'employer sur leur ami.

« Enfin, probablement moins que toi. » Continua Minah. « C'est juste que… Il faut pas qu'elle vienne trop me parler de lui parce que j'ai tes détails à toi et je ne veux surtout pas des siens. Ca serait horriblement malsain. Même si tu sais que j'adore parler de cul. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais je doute qu'elle nous raconte quoique ce soit. Enfin, j'espère. Et oui, je sais que tu es une obsédée sexuelle. »

« Ce soir on- » Commença son amie.

Mais elle fut interrompue par le professeur McGonagall qui leur demandait de faire le silence pour pouvoir accueillir les premières années, elle vit Brent lever les yeux au ciel en poussant un juron, et se tourna vers la grande porte pour voir les nouveaux élèves entrer.

Elle se souvenait très bien de sa réaction et de celle de ses parents lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre. D'abord, ils avaient pensé que c'était une grosse blague et sa mère était allée voir le petit voisin, qui passait son temps à mettre des trucs louches dans les boites aux lettres de tout le monde, pour lui dire que cette fois ci ça suffisait. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui. Au bout d'une semaine ils avaient fini par accepter le fait que cela soit possible et qu'il fallait se rendre sur le chemin de traverse, là au moins ils seraient fixés.

Une fois qu'elle fut au Chaudron Baveur avec ses parents tout alla très vite. Il fallait trouver une baguette, des vêtements, un chaudron, des ingrédients, tout un tas de choses complètement tirés par les cheveux. Elle se souvenait de son père qui se baladait partout avec les yeux écarquillés et qui grommelait des choses comme 'je suis fou' ou encore 'j'ai trop bu hier soir', sa mère par contre était beaucoup plus excitée à l'idée que sa fille puisse être 'magique' et s'intéressait à tout.

Wendy par contre était un peu moins excitée qu'elle, bien sur elle était curieuse, mais elle était le genre de personne qui préférait rester dans son petit cocon. Qui plus est elle n'aimait pas les études alors commencer quelque chose de totalement nouveau ? Ca lui faisait peur.

Elle eut du mal à dire au revoir à ses parents sur le quai 9 3/4, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses parents, elle ne voulais pas laisser sa mère, et avait fait le trajet seule, en lisant un bouquin de métamorphose, la matière qui semblait la plus intéressante pour le moment.

Le pire arriva lorsqu'il y eu la répartition, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle voulait aller, ni de où elle avait des chances d'aller. De ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle ne correspondait à rien. Et si le choipeau lui disait qu'elle n'était au final pas assez douée et qu'elle devait être renvoyée chez elle ? Elle avait manqué de faire une crise de panique en beau milieu de la grande salle et avait faillit pleurer devant tout le monde lorsque le choipeau annonça Serdaigle.

Elle ne pouvait pas aller à Serdaigle, elle n'était pas assez intelligente, pas assez à fond dans les études, pas assez travailleuse. Elle était curieuse et aimait bien faire des trucs de logiques, comme les Sudoku, mais c'était tout. Elle avait donc pleuré toute la nuit dans son lit et avait mis un temps fou à s'adapter à sa vie à Poudlard. Au début elle avait décidé de bien travailler malgré son manque de confiance en elle et restait relativement sérieuse. Maintenant c'était un peu différent.

* * *

Lorsque Remus, Sirius et James arrivèrent dans la grande salle pour le premier petit déjeuner, ils virent que Peter était assit à la table des Serdaigles, en face de sa petite amie : Rachel Young.

« Il nous lâche pour sa donzelle. » Grommela Sirius les mains dans ses poches.

Remus vit le regard de son ami s'attarder sur leur propre table, probablement en train de chercher son ex-petite amie.

Les trois amis s'assirent. Remus ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si Wendy était là, puisqu'il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle soit arrivée, elle et ses amies débarquaient toujours au dernier moment le premier jour de cours. Il était d'ailleurs surpris de voir Rachel, d'après ce qu'elle avait raconté la première nuit dans le dortoir des filles était toujours très très animée et surtout très courte. Mais c'était tous ce qu'elle avait dit, Peter avait eu beau insisté elle n'avait pas précisé ce que « animée » voulait dire.

« Elle a pas beaucoup dormi on dirait. » Ricana James en se servant des œufs. « Je suis sur qu'elles font pas que discuter, c'est pas possible, tu crois qu'elles ont trouvé un moyen de faire monter des mecs dans leur chambres ? » Demanda James, toujours trop curieux.

« Même toi t'arrives pas à aller espionner Lily en train de dormir, alors que ta motivation est sans faille, alors je vois pas comment elles auraient pu trouver un moyen de faire monter des garçons. » Répliqua Remus.

« Ne sous estime pas l'esprit fourbe des jeunes femmes dans la fleur de l'âge. » Fit Sirius sur un ton grave.

« Dix sept ans c'est pas la fleur de l'âge Sirius. » Soupira Remus en esquissant un sourire.

« Vous avez comprit l'idée. »

« Un jour on le saura ce qu'elles font. Remus nous le dira quand il aura réussit à avoir l'information par sa chère Wendy. » Lança James en affichant un grand sourire.

« Quand les sombrals auront des plumes ! » S'exclama Sirius. « Remus a dévoué sa vie au célibat et à sa main droite ! »

« Ta gueule Sirius. » Grogna son ami en lui lançant un toast dans la figure.

« Salut les filles ! » S'exclama James en voyant leurs camarades féminines de Gryffondor arriver vers eux.

« Salut ! » Fit une petite jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, courts et en bataille.

« Salut Alice. » Répondirent Remus et Sirius.

« Bien dormit ? » Demanda une autre, aux cheveux bruns, Marlène McKinnon. « D'ordinaire on arrive avant vous ! »

« On bouscule les habitudes ! » Répondit James en passant une main dans ses cheveux en pétard.

« Peter n'est pas avec vous ? » Demanda Franck Longdubat en regardant autour de lui.

« Il est avec sa meuf. » Répondit Sirius en désignant la table des Serdaigle d'un mouvement de tête.

« Donc ils ont passés les vacances ? » S'étonna Alice. « Les couples qui se forment juste avant les vacances scolaire ne fonctionnent en général pas. »

« D'ailleurs en parlant de ça. » Commença Marlène sur le ton de la confidence en se penchant un peu en avant. « Il semblerait que Hadrian Whittles et Alexiane Scoot sont en couple. »

Ils parurent tous surpris, sauf Remus.

« Mais, c'est l'ex-petit ami de son amie, et ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'ils ne sont plus ensembles. » Fit Alice en affichant une mine troublée. « Ca n'a pas du plaire à Barnes. »

« Elle n'a pas eu l'air de prendre mal la nouvelle. » Répondit Remus sans réfléchir.

« Vraiment ? J'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait fait une scène. Elle est un peu… elle est extrêmement franche. »

« Pourtant elle a juste dit que du moment qu'ils étaient content, elle l'était aussi, donc on devrait peut-être revoir notre jugement sur elle. » Répliqua Remus, un peu casant sans le vouloir.

« T'as raison Mumus, se serait dommage de la juger juste parce qu'elle a un caractère de merde. » Fit James en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

« Ah bah quand on parle du loup ! » S'exclama Sirius en frappant dans ses mains.

Remus lui jeta un regard en biais, tant pour l'expression que pour l'attention qu'il venait d'attirer sur Wendy. Il se tourna également vers elle et remarqua les cernes qui se dessinaient sous les yeux du groupe de filles. Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air d'avoir les yeux en face des trous mais il était clair qu'elle n'était pas en forme du tout, et tout sauf fraiche. Son uniforme pendait sur ses épaules, elle avait enfilé une chemise toute froissée et attaché sa cravate bleu et grise négligemment. Ses cheveux étaient à peu près coiffés et elle portait malgré tout du mascara et un trait extrêmement fin d'eye-liner. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers ses amies qui étaient dans le même état qu'elle, à part Minah Kim, qui même si elle avait les yeux rouges et des poches sous les yeux, portait son uniforme impeccablement.

Apparemment Wendy avait remarqué qu'on la regardait et tourna ses yeux verts teintés de reflets couleur noisette en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Remus qui se retourna immédiatement, pris au dépourvu.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et recommença à manger. Il aimait beaucoup les yeux de la jeune femme, pour lui ils étaient magnifiques, mais il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle regardait les gens, la façon dont elle _le_ regardait. Cet air blasé, las, comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire d'être ici où ailleurs. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de très expressif, et surtout elle n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable, ou plus exactement, elle ne semblait pas vouloir devenir ami avec n'importe qui. Elle pensait probablement que l'amitié et la confiance était quelque chose qui se méritait, et elle avait raison.

Du coup, il n'allait jamais avoir le droit à plus qu'un regard de ce type. Un regard qu'elle lancerait à n'importe qui dans la rue. Il n'était qu'un inconnu à ses yeux, et _ça ne risquait pas de changer_.

* * *

Alors? Vous avez aimé ce chapitre?

J'espère qu'il est pas trop ennuyeux, vous vous doutez que je peux pas rapprocher Remus et Wendy d'un seul coup donc il va falloir attendre encore un peu :)

Le prochain chapitre ça sera la première journée de cours! Et le chapitre commencera un peu en... cacahuètes hehe.

J'ose espéré que vous avez hâte de lire la suite parce que moi j'ai hâte de la poster! J'en suis à la moitié de l'écriture du chapitre 4 pour le moment ^^ (et Remus et Wendy ont une interaction youhouuu)

J'attends vos reviews, et à très bientôt ;D

Bisous bisous!


	4. Chapter 3

Hello!

J'espère que vous allez bien :)

Tout d'abord merci à Celia123, nyfa, BB, Guest, Lonely Blossom, zuutt, Didi-Fan-Anonyme, Guest & Irinaya.

BB: Merci beaucoup ^^, bah tu verras comment ils commencent à se parler dans le prochain chapitre! Pour ce qui est du caractère de Sirius je pense pas qu'on l'ai vu assez pour en tirer quoique ce soit pour le moment ;)

Guest: C'est vrai? Je suis contente de savoir que ça fait longtemps que tu me suis! (dis comme ça c'est un peu glauque...), j'espère que cette fic va te plaire!

Didi-Fan-Anonyme: Oui je vois que ça t'a bien marqué! XD

Guest: Merci :D ! Remus et Wendy se parleront dans le prochain chapitre ;D

Je vous laisse ça là, vous en faite ce que vous voulez (bon c'est pour y réfléchir un peu xD) **78** lecteurs sur le dernier chapitre et **9** reviews, y a pas un truc qui cloche ;) ?

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III:**

Lorsque Wendy commença à ouvrir les yeux, elle les referma presque immédiatement, elle avait très mal à la tête et la lumière du soleil n'aidait pas. Elle roula sur le côté pour libérer son bras endolori sur lequel elle avait dormi et toucha avec force quelque chose de mou.

« Sa mère la reine des Harpies mal baisées ! » Fit une voix étouffée non loin. « Oh putain ma tête. »

Wendy ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux et se redressa avec difficulté sur son bras, elle était étalée par terre, tout comme les autres filles de son dortoir. Chacune dormaient dans ses positions invraisemblables et elle avait l'air d'être la première à s'être réveillée.

Elle porta son regard sur sa droite et vit qu'une jeune femme de son âge avec des cheveux noirs et bouclés se tenait le visage tout en poussant des jurons.

« Il est quelle heure ? » Gémit-elle en se redressant à son tour.

« D'après ce que j'arrive difficilement à lire, sept heures. » Répondit Wendy, la gorge sèche et la bouche pâteuse.

« Oh merde ! » Jura Rachel en se levant brusquement avant de vaciller légèrement. « Je dois manger avec Peter ! »

« Ok. » Fit Wendy en se rallongeant.

Il allait falloir qu'elle réveille les deux autres masses. Elle lança un regard vers Minah qui dormait face contre terre, elle aurait pu passer pour morte si ce n'était pour les horribles ronflements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Lexy, quand à elle, était recroquevillée sur elle même, une bouteille de Whisky serrée contre sa poitrine.

« Bon quand il faut y aller faut y aller ! » Grogna la rouquine en se levant difficilement.

Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour s'habituer à la position debout et lorsqu'elle s'en sentit capable elle marcha jusqu'à Lexy qui était entre son lit et sa table de nuit. Et lui arracha la bouteille des mains avant de commencer à lui donner des petits coups avec sur le visage. Son amie gesticula un peu, mais ne se réveilla pas.

« D'ici, ça semble un peu obscène. » Fit la voix pâteuse de Minha qui était toujours sur le ventre, mais qui avait tourné la tête vers elles. « Tu serais un mec je penserais que t'es en train de lui donner des petits coups avec ta- »

« C'est bon, j'ai saisi l'idée. » Ria doucement son amie.

« Tu portes une culotte sur la tête. »

Wendy se tourna brusquement vers Lexy -aggravant son mal de tête- qui était maintenant réveillée, mais toujours en position foetale. Elle porta ses main à sa tête et constata avec horreur qu'en effet elle avait un bout de tissus sur la tête. Elle le retira à toute vitesse et le tint entre son pouce et son index.

« C'est à qui ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, les dents serrées.

« A toi j'espère. » Ricana Lexy avant de grimacer et de porter sa main à la tête. « J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort cette fois-ci. » Grommela-t-elle pour elle-même.

« C'est notre dernière première nuit à Poudlard. Fallait qu'elle soit mémorable. » Fit Minah en roulant finalement sur le dos, la trace du parquet sur sa joue et un filet de bave séché sur le menton.

« Perso je me souviens de pas grand-chose donc mémorable c'est pas le mot. » Rétorqua Wendy qui venait de s'asseoir sur son lit, la culotte toujours à bout de bras.

« Une cuite mémorable en tout cas. » Lança Minah qui tentait apparemment de faire comme si elle allait bien, alors que clairement elle tenait à peine assise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma culotte dans la main !? » Demanda Rachel en sortant en trombe de la salle de bain, habillée et plus réveillée que ses camarades. « Donne-moi ça ! T'as changé de bord ? »

Elle arriva rapidement devant elle et lui arracha son sous-vêtement des mains.

« Peut-être pour une nuit. » Gloussa Lexy qui se décida finalement à se lever. « T'as de quoi nous remettre la tête à l'endroit 'Chelle ? »

« Du moment que ça reste pour une nuit. » Soupira Wendy en ouvrant son armoire pour en sortir son uniforme.

« Wendy ? Lesbienne ? Elle aime trop la- »

« Déjà Minah ? T'es irrécupérable c'est impressionnant. » La coupa Rachel en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Où sont passées toutes mes chemises ? » Demanda soudainement Wendy en balayant la chambre du regard.

Les autres filles regardèrent autour d'elles sans bouger, trop fatiguées. Wendy soupira et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la salle de bain, elle ouvrit une douche et vit ses chemises, par terre, trempées. Elle aurait aimé hurler, mais elle avait trop mal à la tête pour ça. A la place elle les ramassa et retourna dans le dortoirs, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrées.

« Qui a fait ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en secouant ses vêtements devant elle, faisant voler des gouttes d'eau sur ses amies.

« Vu comment t'es quand tu bois, c'est probablement toi ! » Lança Lexy avant de se tourner vers Rachel. « Tu nous la passe ta potion ? »

« J'ai pas de potion, j'ai pris une douche et un médicament moldu que j'ai acheté pendant les vacances. » Elle sortit une petite boite de sa trousse de toilette. « Tenez, il y en a assez pour tout le monde. »

« Merci. » Firent ses amies à l'unisson.

La jeune femme attrapa son sac et sortit du dortoir pour rejoindre la grande salle.

« On a dix à quinze minutes pour nous préparer et avoir l'air présentables les filles. Vous relevez le défi ? » Fit Minah, en posant sa robe de sorcier sur son lit.

« Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu refuser un défi ? » Demanda son amie rousse en affichant un sourire en coin.

« T'es vraiment flippante des fois tu le sais ça ? » Lança Lexy en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Les deux autres lui emboitèrent le pas. Lexy et Minah entrèrent rapidement dans les douches, mais Wendy devait d'abord faire sécher ses affaires, ce qu'elle fit avec difficulté, elle n'était pas douée pour les tâches ménagères avec une baguette ou non. Elle sauta ensuite dans la douche. Une fois propre et en meilleur état elle enfila ses vêtements et se regarda dans le miroir, elle avait une sale tête et paraissait négligée à cause des plis sur sa chemise, mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'arranger ça.

Elle jeta un regard vers Minah qui même si elle avait l'air fatiguée avait réussi à être tirée à quatre épingles, comme toujours. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Lexy qui semblait être en le sommeil et le réveil, mais même si elle faisait peur, ses vêtements étaient dans un bon état.

« On dirait qu'on a fait la fête toute la nuit. » Fit Lexy en étouffant un bâillement.

« Mais on a fait la fête toute la nuit. » Grommela Minah avant de prendre un médicament.

Ses amies l'imitèrent.

« Va falloir qu'on se souvienne de ce qu'on a fait, à mon avis c'était grandiose. » Lança Wendy en essayant d'étaler du maquillage sur ses cernes.

« C'est vrai. » Approuva Minah. « Et puis tu t'es retrouvée avec une culotte sur la tête ! »

« Gardons ça secret. » Grogna la rousse en terminant son maquillage.

Elle brossa ses cheveux mais c'était peine perdue. Ils rebiquaient légèrement mais c'était rien par rapport à sa chemise. Elle espérait juste ne pas avoir de cours avec McGonagall le jour même, sinon elle était sûre qu'elle allait avoir le droit à une remarque.

« On bouge les filles ? » S'exclama Minah en regardant sa montre à son poignet. « Les mecs doivent déjà être en train de se goinfrer. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle se fit en silence. Wendy n'était pas particulièrement pressée de reprendre les cours, bien sûr elle aimait Poudlard et ce qu'ils étudiaient était intéressant et toujours incroyable, mais elle avait la flemme de bosser et elle voyait déjà les montagnes de devoirs qu'ils allaient avoir. Elle était sûre d'avoir des trucs à faire dès le soir.

« Fais pas cette tête, on dirait que tu viens d'outre tombe. » Lui fit sa meilleure amie en lui donnant un coup de coude alors qu'elles passaient la porte.

« C'est pas totalement faux. » Sourit Wendy en se massant le bras.

Elle chercha leur groupe d'amis des yeux et les trouva facilement grâce à Brent qui était encore une fois en train de se rendre intéressant, de ce qu'elle voyait il faisait un concours de celui qui réussissait à mettre le plus de nourriture possible dans sa bouche avec Wilburn, rien que de les regarder elle en avait mal au coeur. Son regard dévia vers l'autre côté de la pièce lorsqu'elle eut l'impression d'être observée et à sa grande surprise un groupe de Gryffondor de leur année était en train de la fixer.

« J'ai l'air si débraillée que ça ? » Se demanda-t-elle en lissant un peu sa jupe, le visage impassible.

Elle scanna chaque visage rapidement et aucun ne sembla gêné d'être en train de la fixer aussi indiscrètement à part Remus Lupin qui détourna le regard dès qu'il croisa le sien. Elle réprima un petit sourire, au moins il avait un minimum de bon sens, pas comme le reste de sa bande de détraqués.

« Hey ! Face de troll ! » Fit la voix de Brent s'adressant très probablement à elle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle avait elle aussi sa bande de détraqués.

« Je préfère avoir une face de Troll que de ressembler à son cul plein de pustules. » Lui lança Wendy en s'asseyant en face de son meilleur ami.

« Ouais bah je sais pas ce que vous avez fait cette nuit mais putain, vous avez l'air défoncées. » Fit remarquer Wilburn, de la pâte à tartinée au chocolat plein la bouche.

« Tu me craches encore une fois dessus et je te jure, je te rentre de l'omelette par tous tes orifices. » Menaça Minah.

« T'es sur les nerfs ma petite Mimi, faut se détendre. » Ricana son ami roux.

« Elle est tout le temps comme ça, une vraie teigne. » Commenta Lexy en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Minah lui offrit un doigt d'honneur que Lexy lui rendit avec empressement.

« Oh, vous avez passé toute la nuit à vous raconter vos vacances jeunes filles ? » Fit une voix aiguë derrière les Serdaigles.

Wendy se retourna et aperçut le professeur Flitwick, le directeur de leur maison, et essaya de lui sourire.

« Barnes, votre emploi du temps. » Sourit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

Elle le remercia et le saisit. Elle y jeta un coup d'oeil, elle commençait avec un cours de métamorphose de deux heures. Elle soupira, elle aimait beaucoup la métamorphose, mais elle savait déjà que le professeur allait lui faire une remarque sur son apparence.

« Bon sang, c'est quoi cet emploi du temps tout merdique ? » S'indigna Brent après que le professeur d'enchantement soit parti. « On a métamorphose ce matin ! Voir cette vieille peau dès le matin ça me tue ! »

« Si seulement ça pouvait réellement te tuer. » Soupira sa meilleure amie en glissant son emploi du temps dans son sac à dos en toile.

« Tu t'ennuierais tellement sans moins, avoue-le. »

« Alors là, plutôt me faire sucer la tête par un géant ! »

« Vous avez fait quoi cette nuit au juste ? » Demanda Hadrian, assis en face de Lexy.

Wendy leur jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, ils n'étaient pas collés l'un à l'autre tout le temps, ils n'avaient même pas l'air d'être en couple. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ? Est-ce qu'ils faisaient ça pour ne pas la froisser ? Bien sûr ça risquait de lui faire bizarre, et pas forcément plaisir, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher comme ça. C'était leur vie et il fallait qu'ils profitent l'un de l'autre.

« Oh, on a… bavardé. » Répondit évasivement sa petite amie.

« C'est tout ? » Insista-t-il.

« Rachel nous a montré ses nouveaux sous-vêtements, ce qui a grandement intéressé Wendy. » Ajouta Lexy.

La rousse lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, agacée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans le mot secret ? Lexy lui offrit un sourire moqueur, apparemment pas gênée du tout.

« En tout cas vous avez du papoté très tard parce que vous faites peur à voir. » Fit remarquer Wilburn.

« Wendy est toujours comme ça, fantomatique, monstrueuse... » Commença Brent avant que sa meilleure amie ne le frappe sous à table lui aussi, mais avec beaucoup plus de force.

Brent poussa un cri étouffé, attirant l'attention sur lui. La jeune femme afficha un sourire triomphant, il méritait plus de coup, mais là il y avait trop de monde.

* * *

« J'ai encore oublié mon bouquin de potion. » Grommela Sirius en fouillant dans son sac.

« Comment ça encore ? » Fit Remus en souriant légèrement. « C'est le premier jour. T'as fait exprès parce que tu voulais pas le porter. »

« Pas mon style. »

« A peine ! »

« Au pire j'emprunterais celui de Taylor. » Fit le jeune Black en souriant.

« Elle te le lancera à la gueule avec plaisir j'en doute pas une seule seconde. »

Sirius lui tira la langue puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un air boudeur collé sur le visage.

« Il fait du boudin ? » Demanda Peter en les rejoignant, James sur ses talons.

« Par Merlin Remus, cesse donc de blesser notre petite Siriusette à longueur de journée, c'est une fillette sensible ! » S'exclama James, faussement horrifié.

Sirius se redressa, les sourcils froncés :

« Hey ! Ne parle pas de moi comme ça ! » Se vexa-t-il, toujours la mine boudeuse.

La porte de la salle de potion s'ouvrit avant qu'un de ses amis ne puisse recommencer à se moquer de lui et leur professeur sortit dans le couloir :

« Entrez donc ! » S'exclama-t-il à l'adresse des élèves de septième année qui étaient agglutinés devant lui.

Tous se hâtèrent d'entrer dans la classe pour être sûr d'avoir une paillasse avec leurs amis. Les Maraudeurs s'installèrent ensemble, au fond. Remus vit Peter se retourner et faire un signe de la main dans la direction de sa petite amie qui était tournée vers lui, souriante. Le regard du jeune homme s'attarda sur le dos de Wendy qui était en train de lentement sortir ses affaires de son sac, tout sauf motivée.

Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas le professeur de potion, qui ne l'appréciait pas des masses non plus, mais il se montrait un peu plus civilisé avec elle qu'elle ne l'était avec lui. Remus ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle ne l'appréciait pas, surtout qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal en potion. Elle n'avait peut-être pas trop de raisons pour ne pas l'aimer en fait.

« Arrête. » Fit Sirius en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Remus sursauta et lui jeta un regard noir avant de se masser les côtes.

« Tu la fixes comme ça, les yeux dans le vide, c'est franchement bizarre. Tu te contrôles de moins en moins ou t'es juste fatigué ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je pensais à autre chose, rien à voir avec elle. »

« Bien sûr. » Gloussa James comme une fille.

« Monsieur Potter concentrez-vous s'il-vous-plaît ! » L'interpella le professeur de potion.

Remus vit Lily se retourner pour regarder James avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Elle est dingue de moi. » Murmura James.

« Ca crève les yeux. » Souffla Remus en souriant avant de se taire pour écouter le professeur leur expliquer le déroulement de l'année et ce qui les attendait pour leurs examens.

Alors qu'il commençait à leur parler de la potion qu'ils allaient étudier aujourd'hui le professeur se tut et quelques secondes plus tard il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour parler :

« Mademoiselle Barnes, si c'est pour dormir pendant mon cours, autant sortir. »

Remus se tourna vers la jeune femme qui était étalée sur la paillasse de travail, elle se redressa lentement, le visage levé vers le professeur avant de parler :

« Désolé. »

Le ton de sa voix était plat, ce qui sembla déranger un peu le professeur.

« Que je ne vous y reprenne plus. »

« Promis. »

Après ça il repris son discours et la Serdaigle resta assise convenablement, la main dans son menton. Remus détourna le regard, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un gros pervers ou un fan obsessionnel. Peut-être un mix des deux et il ne voulait pas être comme ça.

Il soupira, il avait déjà essayé beaucoup de choses pour ne plus penser à elle, pour l'oublier, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il était sortit avec d'autres filles, avait listé ses défauts -assez nombreux d'ailleurs-, se concentrait sur les traits négatifs de sa personnalité et l'évitait. Le problème était que les autres filles n'étaient pas elle, que même si elle avait des défauts elle avait aussi de belles qualités et que l'éviter était très difficile. Et puis plus il l'observait plus il voyait qu'elle n'était pas juste une fille extrêmement franche, méfiante et relativement silencieuse, non, elle était bien plus que ça. Il avait compris des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Et c'était ça qui montrait qu'il était complètement obsédé par elle, et que ce n'était pas quelque chose de sain.

Slughorn ne leur fit pas faire de potions et continua sur de la théorie pour le reste du cours, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à Wendy qui n'arrêtait pas de se prendre des coups de coudes de la part de sa voisine pour l'aider à rester éveillée.

Lorsque les trois heures furent écoulées, les Maraudeurs sortirent en premier de la salle.

« Je vais attendre Rachel pour aller me balader un peu avec elle dans le parc. » Annonça Peter lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir.

« On va attendre avec toi. » Sourit Sirius en s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés sur le torse.

« Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas besoin qu'on… Oooh » Fit James en comprenant. « Ouais, on a rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. »

« On a des devoirs. » Fit remarquer Remus tout en sachant très bien ce que ses amis avaient derrière la tête.

« C'est bien ce que je dis, on a rien de mieux à faire. » Lui lança James, tout sourire.

Remus soupira, de toute façon rien ne disait que Wendy et Rachel allaient sortir de la salle de classe ensemble et heureusement pour lui la petite amie de Peter arriva quelques instants plus tard avec Alexiane, discutant à voix basse. Lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Peter elle se sépara de sa camarade et gambada vers eux.

« Salut ! » Fit-elle à l'adresse des Gryffondors en glissant sa main dans celle de Peter. « Ca va ? »

« Oui ! » Répondit Sirius. « Le cours était soporifique, mais on ne s'est pas endormis nous au moins. » Finit-il en jetant un regard vers Wendy qui venait de passer la porte en trainant des pieds.

« Chut ! » Lui intima Rachel. « Elle est fatiguée. »

« Vous avez fait quoi cette nuit pour toutes avoir des tronches pareilles ? » Demanda James, curieux.

« Oh ! On a simplement discuté longtemps…. Trop longtemps. » Répondit-elle en détournant le regard, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous avez chanté autour du feux ? » Plaisanta Peter.

Le visage de sa petite amie perdit un peu de sa couleur et son regard se fit lointain pendant un court instant avant qu'elle ne redevienne normale et n'affiche un petit sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Peter en remarquant le bref changement.

« Rien. Un petit truc en Wendy et moi. »

Sa réponse attira l'attention de Remus qui se surprit à lui demander :

« Quoi ? »

« Ah ça c'est un secret ! » Fit-elle en lui offrant un grand sourire. « Si tu veux le savoir faudra lui demander directement ! »

Il se demanda si Peter lui avait parlé de ce qu'il ressentait pour sa camarade mais chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit, il fait confiance à Peter.

« Remus ne parle pas aux inconnues, ça lui donne des boutons. » Ricana Sirius.

« Mais Wendy n'est pas une inconnue vu que tu sais qui c'est... » Commença Rachel avant que Sirius ne l'interrompe.

« Faudrait peut-être la lui représenter pour lui rafraichir la mémoire. »

Remus se retint de lui foutre son sac plein de manuels de cours dans la tronche :

« Pas nécessaire. » Fit-il, cassant.

La serdaigle aborda une expression indéchiffrable, entre le choc et l'incompréhension, elle haussa les épaules et tira un peu sur la main de Peter :

« On y va ? » Proposa-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-il en souriant. « On se voit au dîner ! »

« Ils grandissent si vite ! » S'exclama James en le regardant s'éloigner. « Un jour ils vous demandent comment on noue une cravate et le lendemain ils l'utilisent pour attacher une fille dans leur lit... »

« J'aime ta façon de voir les choses James ! » Ria Sirius, suivit par Remus.

« Essaie de ne pas être en retard pour notre ronde ce soir James. » Lança Lily en arrivant derrière eux. « Je vais directement à la bibliothèque après manger donc tu me rejoindras là-bas, s'il te plait. »

« D'accord. » Répondit James en lui souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, un peu hésitante, attendant probablement qu'il fasse une remarque débile, mais il resta silencieux et elle repartit, surprise.

Remus se tourna vers son ami et vit que Sirius en avait fait de même, tout aussi surpris que lui.

« Bah alors ? » Demanda-t-il en fixant étrangement le jeune Potter.

« Je la ferais suffisamment chier ce soir, pas la peine de commencer maintenant. » Expliqua-t-il en souriant bêtement.

« Ce serait peut-être pas mal de ne pas la faire chier du tout ce soir. Dumbledore vous a choisi pour faire des rondes sérieusement, pas pour que tu lui parles tout le temps et que tu te donnes en spectacle. » Dit Remus en commençant à avancer.

« Je pensais qu'il me donnait un coup de main dans ma quête du grand amour. » Fit James, déçu.

« T'inquiète Jamesie. » La ressuera Sirius en passant son bras par dessus ses épaules. « Tu as déjà beaucoup progressé depuis l'an dernier, et Lily te préfère comme tu es maintenant ! Encore un peu de maturité et tu pourrais l'avoir. »

Remus laissa échapper un petit rire, Sirius n'était pas plus mature que James.

* * *

Un chapitre de plus de bouclé!

Vous en avez pensé quoi?

Dans le prochain chapitre Remus et Wendy vont ENFIN se parler! Youhou!

Donc la suite arrivera Samedi prochain en principe, le chapitre est bouclé et prêt à être poster :)

Oubliez pas de me laisser ne petite review pour illuminer mes journées (jme fais chier comme pas permis dans cet hôpital, en plus il y a quelqu'un qui crie dans la chambre d'à côté -") et me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre!

A bientôt!

Bisous bisous :3


	5. Chapter 4

Hey!

Comment ça va?

Comme promis le chapitre 4!

Merci beaucoup à nyfa, selenda, Irinaya & INeedAHero, apparemment le dernier chapitre a pas trop plu vu que quasiment personne à commenté, m'enfin! Il se passe plus de trucs dans celui-ci. Je dirais qu'on commence à entrer dans l'action! x)

Pour ceux qui me connaissait déjà au moment de Hé Shorty, je vous le dit parce que peu-être que ça vous interêsse: je suis toujours à l'hôpital (et je me fais chier puissamment, je passe mon temps à lire, regarder la télé, écrire quand j'ai le courage et des idées et voilà... Je veux soooortiiiir T^T)

Sur ces informations qui changeront vos vies:

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV:**

Wendy se prit la tête entre les mains. Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine que les cours avaient débuté et elle était déjà en retard, enfin ce n'était pas comme si c'était inhabituel non plus. Elle n'aimait pas faire ses devoirs et repoussait toujours ceux qui lui plaisaient le moins au dernier moment, comme ce fichu devoir de potion.

« Slughorn espèce de vieux burrito graisseux. » Jura-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle était très tentée de laisser son parchemin de côté de se re-pencher dessus le lendemain mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle se re-concentra donc sur le livre qu'elle avait réussi sortir des étagères de la bibliothèques quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sa première semaine s'était globalement bien passée, en mettant son retard de côté, malgré la journée du lundi qui avait été un peu pénible. Déjà parce qu'elle avait eu la gueule de bois, mais aussi car McGonagall lui avait fait une remarque sur sa tenue 'négligée' et à cause de Slughorn qui l'avait rappelé à l'ordre alors qu'elle tentait de récupérer discrètement un peu de sommeil. Heureusement lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans son dortoir avec ses amies, elles avaient essayé de retracer leur folle soirée de la veille. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ni comment elle s'était retrouvée avec une des culottes de Rachel sur la tête -et n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir en fait- mais elle savait que c'était Minah qui avait noyé ses chemises dans une des douches, parce que d'après elle : elles avaient 'chaud'. Elles avaient aussi chanté des chansons paillardes avec Wendy à la guitare. Elle se souvenait assez clairement avoir hurler à tue tête que Narcissa Black c'était roulée dans la paille avec des centaures, pour rester polie.

Elles avaient également réussit à reconstituer quelques conversations. Beaucoup tournaient autour du même sujet : le sexe et les garçons, rien de bien surprenant là dedans et elle était contente de savoir que Lexy n'avait pas parlé d'Hadrian. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait envie d'entendre.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, faisant bouger ses cheveux autour de son visage, il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse son esprit vagabonder comme ça, elle avait besoin de se concentrer. A peine eut-elle recommencé à écrire que quelqu'un se laissa tomber brusquement sur la chaise en face de la sienne. Elle leva ses yeux verts, menaçante.

« Je me suis inscrit sur la liste pour essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! » Lui annonça Brent en souriant de toutes ses dents, _comme l'idiot qu'il était._

Son agacement diminua, laissant place à de l'amusement :

« Encore ?! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Mais tu sais comment ça va se finir Bren. »

« Non ! » Fit-il un peu trop fort, s'attirant l'attention de quelques élèves qui travaillaient autour d'eux. « Je me suis énormément entrainé cet été ! »

« Tu dis ça à chaque rentrée depuis notre deuxième année ici, et de ce que je sais, tu ne fais toujours pas parti de l'équipe... »

Brent était nul, pire, c'était une merde. Il ne ressemblait à rien sur un balais et terminait toujours comme une crêpe sur le sol. Pourtant il était sur d'avoir une chance de faire partie de cette équipe. Heureusement il avait abandonné l'idée d'être joueur de Quidditch professionnel.

Wendy était quelqu'un de franc, elle lui avait déjà dit qu'il ne savait pas jouer, il ne l'avait pas mal pris et continuait à s'entrainer. Dans un sens c'était admirable, de continuer à s'investir comme ça dans une activité comme ça, mais c'était également un peu pitoyable de le voir insister de la sorte.

« Mais là je suis sur de mon coup ! » Insista Brent en croisant les bras sur son torse.

La jeune femme entendit un gloussement et se retourna, surprise. Trois gamines étaient assisses non loin d'eux et fixaient son ami avec des sourires débiles plaqués sur leurs visages roses, _p_ _i_ _toyable_. Le jeune homme suivit son regard et offrit un sourire charmeur aux trois Serpentardes qui baissèrent les yeux, les joues rouges.

« Tu viendras voir les essais ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir alors qu'elle se tournait à nouveau vers lui.

Sa meilleure amie se mordit la lèvre. Honnêtement, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller le voir se ridiculiser encore une fois, et encore le pire c'était la déception qui s'en suivait -et le tour à l'infirmerie- . La situation était un peu compliquée pour tout le monde, après tout Minah était la capitaine de l'équipe et Wilburn était un des deux batteurs.

« Bien sûr » Sourit-elle.

Brent lui offrit un grand sourire et alors que la jeune femme allait lui dire qu'elle espérait pour lui qu'il n'allait pas se faire mal comme un con elle fut coupée dans son élan par Minah qui vint s'asseoir à côté de leur ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Will voudrait te parler pour te donner des conseils pour lundi. » Répondit-elle nonchalamment en sortant des affaires de son sac pour travailler.

« Vraiment ?! Trop cool ! » S'excita-t-il avant de partir en courant.

« Depuis quand est-ce que Wilburn sait faire autre chose que frapper dans des cognards avec une batte ? » Demanda Wendy, pas dupe.

« Depuis jamais, je voulais juste me débarrasser de ce boulet. »

Wendy rit, ce qui lui valut une remarque de la vieille bibliothécaire.

« Je voulais te parler. » Lâcha Minah en ouvrant un parchemin vierge devant elle.

« Tu vas pas aussi m'annoncer que tu sors avec un de mes ex hein ? » Blagua Wendy.

« Plutôt mourir que de m'approcher de Smith. » Lui répondit-elle en serrant la mâchoire. « Par contre ça le concerne. »

Wendy resta interdite, attendant qu'elle continue mais alors que Minah plongeait ses yeux chocolat dans les siens son regard bifurqua sur le côté derrière elle. La rousse fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant derrière elle pour qu'elle ne se dépêche pas de cracher le morceau ? Alors qu'elle commençait à se tourner sa meilleure amie se reconcentra sur elle :

« Il a une nouvelle petite copine, Taylor Davenport. » Lui annonça-t-elle.

« Et ? » Demanda Wendy en haussant les épaules.

« C'est tout ? » Fit Minah.

« Comment ça c'est tout ? »

« Je sais pas moi, tous tes ex sont en train de se trouver des nouvelles nanas et toi tu... »

« N'as pas envie d'entendre la suite. » La coupa Wendy, un peu plus durement que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

« Je m'inquiète un peu pour toi... » Commença Minah.

« Faut pas ! » La rassura la rousse en se levant brusquement avant de ranger ses affaires dans son sac à la va-vite.

Minah l'imita mais Wendy la stoppa d'un geste de la main :

« Ne me suis pas. » Lui ordonna-t-elle avant de sortir à grands pas de la bibliothèque, plus bruyamment que nécessaire, laissant Minah derrière elle.

* * *

« Tu vas où comme ça Peter ? » Demanda James, assit dans un des canapés rouges foncés de la salle commune des Gryffondors, Sirius et Remus avec lui.

« Voir sa copine je suppose. » Fit Sirius sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

« Non, je dois finir le devoir de potion et j'ai besoin de livres à la bibliothèque. » Répondit le petit des quatre amis en passant son sac par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est bête j'ai rendu ceux qu'on avait utilisé hier soir. » Lança Remus en se redressant un peu. « Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Euh… C'est pas de refus... » Répondit timidement son ami.

Remus se leva.

« Vous venez pas je suppose ? »

« Tu nous en veux pas hein ? » Fit Sirius en levant le visage vers lui. « Je voudrais finir de réviser ça. »

« T'inquiète, bon allez Peter, on bouge. »

Les deux Gryffondors sortirent de la salle commune et partirent en direction de la bibliothèque, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque ils s'installèrent à une table et pendant que Peter sortait ses affaires Remus partit chercher quelques livres pour l'aider. Le jeune homme attrapa deux manuels et alors qu'il se retournait il aperçut un court carré de cheveux roux clairs à sa droite. Wendy était à côté de lui, sur la pointe des pieds, un bras en l'air et l'autre appuyé contre l'étagère pour se maintenir en équilibre.

Sur le moment il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'aider et continuer son chemin mais à peine eut-il pensé ça qu'elle remarqua sa présence. La jeune femme sembla hésiter et Remus resta figé, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Il détourna vite le regard pour qu'elle ne puisse rien y lire. Wendy se racla la gorge :

« Tu veux bien m'aider et attraper ce bouquin ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, apparemment agacée de devoir demander de l'aide.

Le Gryffondor se contenta de hocher la tête pour acquiescer et s'approcha d'elle, mal à l'aise. Il se plaça à ses côtés, bien conscient de leur proximité et leva le bras pour retirer le livre qu'elle voulait de l'étagère. Il le lui tendit ensuite, le coeur battant.

Il lâcha un imperceptible soupir lorsqu'elle le lui prit des mains, sans lui frôler les doigts, ce dont il fut soulagé.

« Merci. » Fit-elle simplement en lui adressant un petit sourire reconnaissant.

« De rien. » Dit-il avec difficulté, avant de la regarder partir sans un mot.

Il récupéra vite les livres qu'il avait posé et rejoignit Peter. Remus ne manqua pas de remarquer que la Serdaigle était assise un peu plus loin, dos à eux.

« T'en as mis du temps !'Fit remarquer Peter. « Tu arrivais pas à les trouver ? »

« Ouais. » Mentit Remus.

Il lui montra ensuite les pages qui pouvaient lui être utiles et le laissa se concentrer sur son devoir en promettant de répondre à d'éventuelles questions qu'il aurait.

Le jeune homme prit un livre et commença à la lire, il ne tarda cependant pas à lever les yeux pour regarder Wendy. Elle était décidément quelqu'un de distant et peu chaleureux, enfin en surface du moins. Il l'avait suffisamment observée pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas comme ça avec ses amis. Elle était souriante et malicieuse et il était clair qu'elle les adorait tous, elle les traitait comme elle ne le traiterait jamais.

Remus soupira, ses amis avaient raison, il passait son temps à se dévaloriser, mais comment faire autrement ?

Brent débarqua soudainement et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de celle de sa meilleure amie, Remus haussa les sourcils, voir Wendy dans la bibliothèque était aussi choquant que d'y voir Sirius, et voir Brent était aussi choquant que d'y voir Crabbe ou Goyle, qui d'après les légendes scolaires ne savaient pas lire, comme le reste de sa famille. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas être là pour étudier, mais plutôt pour parler à Wendy.

De là où il était Remus pouvait entendre des parties de conversations, Brent n'était pas la personne la plus discrète du monde. Apparemment la conversation tournait autour du Quidditch, il en déduisit que le Serdaigle allait encore essayer de devenir gardien, et probablement échouer lamentablement, comme à chaque fois. C'était également ce que Wendy pensait d'après son ton.

Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut Minah qui les rejoignit, elle dit quelque chose à Brent qui partit en courant, surexcité. Elle plongea ensuite ses yeux dans ceux de Wendy, très sérieuse et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche les yeux de la Serdaigle croisèrent ceux de Remus, le prenant la main dans le sac. Elle le fixa étrangement, et il ne cilla pas, coincé. Au bout de quelques secondes il finit par détacher son regard du sien, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait penser ? Elle l'avait clairement prise en train de les espionner pire elle l'avait vu fixer le dos de sa meilleure amie.

Est-ce qu'elle allait comprendre ce qu'il se passait ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était amoureux de Wendy ? Elle allait le lui dire, et Wendy allait se moquer de lui et balayer l'information de la main, comme elle le fait avec tout ce qu'elle trouvait stupides ou sans intérêt. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache, pas seulement parce qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais juste parce que qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Il se risqua à lever à nouveau le regard et vit que Minah était en train de parler à Wendy, l'air grave. D'accord, elle était en train de le lui dire. Super.

Wendy se leva brusquement et rassembla ses affaires, faisant sursauter des élèves autour d'elle, dont Peter.

« Hein ? »

« Ne me suis pas... » L'entendit-ll dire à son amie.

Puis elle partit de la bibliothèque comme une furie, laissant Minah seule. Il ne savait ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais clairement ça ne lui avait pas plût.

Il regarda Minah qui n'avait pas bougée, elle était assise et avait enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il avait envie d'aller lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais ne pouvait pas. Elle se redressa brusquement et rassembla ses affaires avant de se lever à nouveau, elle lui jeta un regard en coin et sembla hésiter à venir vers eux pendant un court instant, mais elle disparut aussi vite que sa meilleure amie.

Pour que Wendy parte ainsi elle avait vraiment du aborder un sujet qui ne lui plaisait pas.

* * *

Wendy se dirigea vers le parc. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, et vite.

Elle en comprenait elle-même pas super bien sa réaction, elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la pure haine pour Adam. Il l'avait traité comme une merde et lui avait manqué de respect sur toute la ligne.

Mais elle était vexée, son amour propre en prenait un grand coup, après tout ses deux ex-petits amis avaient réussi à retrouver quelqu'un et pas elle. Le pire c'était que Adam est trouvé quelqu'un, alors qu'il n'était littéralement qu'un gros con obnubilé par son nombril, pire encore, il sortait avec Taylor, qui était l'ex-petite amie de Sirius Black. Ca promettait d'être mouvementé !

Pour Wendy c'était clair, elle allait finir seule. Son problème n'était pas tant son physique, même si bien sur elle avait des complexes et n'était pas toujours à l'aise avec son apparence, non, son problème c'était son caractère. Elle était incapable de s'ouvrir à qui que ce soit.

Du coup elle était _jalouse_. Jalouse de Hadrian et Lexy, de Adam et Taylor, de Minah qui était parfaite sur tous les points, de Rachel qui avait Peter, de Brent qui faisait tomber les filles comme des feuilles mais qui était trop naze pour les ramasser convenablement et de Wilburn qui prenait la vie comme elle venait et ne passait pas son temps à se triturer le cerveau pour rien.

Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de faire partie du passé, elle voulait être le présent et le futur, pas le passé de quelqu'un.

« C'est la guerre qui me rend mielleuse ou je traine trop avec Rachel ? » Grommela-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le parc, le dos contre le tronc d'un grand saule pleureur.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait un aussi sale caractère, qui devenait de pire en pire avec le temps d'ailleurs. D'après Minah c'était un manque de confiance en elle qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle ne savait pas où elle avait été chercher ça mais c'était tiré par les oreilles, elle avait _confiance_ en elle.

Elle ricana, la tête baissée, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se prenait la tête avec des trucs aussi cons ?

« Excuse-moi... » Fit une voix lointaine, la sortant de ses pensées.

Wendy leva son visage vers la personne qui venait d'interrompre le cours de ses pensées et fût choquée de voir Remus Lupin debout devant elle.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle en essayant de rester polie.

« Je- Tu as laissé ça à la bibliothèque. » Dit-il en lui tendant un livre. « Je me suis dit que tu allais sûrement en avoir besoin pour finir le devoir de potion. »

Wendy resta interdite, choquée. Il l'avait suivie jusqu'ici pour lui donner un bouquin qu'elle avait laissé sur la table ? C'était… _gentil_. Elle se leva avant de prendre le livre et le mettre dans son sac.

« Merci beaucoup Remus. » Dit-elle en lui souriant, sincèrement reconnaissante.

C'était vraiment tout con, un simple geste. Mais juste savoir qu'il avait pris le temps de la suivre pour lui donner un bouquin alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment montrait que Remus Lupin était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. Enfin, elle le savait déjà ça.

« De rien. » Répondit-il en hochant légèrement la tête.

Il avait l'air en état de choc ce qui la mit un peu mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'il avait entendu la conversation avec Minah ?

« Hum. » Commença-t-elle. « Si jamais tu as entendu ma conversation avec Minah est-ce que tu veux bien oublier et faire comme si de rien était ? Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça pour un truc aussi con...» Demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, les mains dans le dos.

« J'ai rien entendu. » La rassura-t-il en secouant la tête, ses cheveux châtains caressant son front.

Wendy le fixa, plongeant dans son regard dans ses yeux verts, comme les siens, mais beaucoup plus chaleureux. Plus humains. Est-ce qu'il disait la vérité ?

« Vraiment, j'ai rien entendu, à part que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle te suive. » Insista-t-il comme s'il avait sentit les questions que la jeune femme se posait.

« Dans ce cas je te crois. » Sourit-elle.

Lupin lui rendit son sourire, un peu maladroitement avant de regarder vers la porte d'entrée du château.

« Je compte aussi rentrer. » Commença-t-elle, incertaine. « Tu veux qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble ? » Proposa-t-elle, elle même un peu surprise par sa question.

Le jeune homme sembla presque choqué par sa proposition. Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ne voulait pas passer du temps en sa compagnie ? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, elle n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à apprécier.

« Euh… ouais pourquoi pas. »

* * *

Vraiment, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais quelques secondes après que Minah soit sortie, il s'était dirigé vers leur table et avait prit le livre de potion qui avait été laissé là. Celui qu'il avait retiré de l'étagère pour l'aider.

« Remus qu'est-ce que tu... » Commença Peter.

« Je te rejoindrais dans la salle commune. » Le coupa-t-il avant de partir d'un pas pressé.

Et maintenant il était planté dans le parc du château, le bouquin à la main, en train de fixer Wendy qui était adossée à un arbre et semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Il était soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas en train de pleurer, il n'aurait pas eu la force d'aller lui donner son livre dans ce cas.

Il se dirigea vers elle en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus détendu possible, mais il était bien conscient d'avoir l'air d'avoir un balais dans le cul plus qu'autre chose. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un d'aussi petit pouvait l'intimider à ce point ? Il savait pourquoi elle l'impressionnait autant, outre le fait qu'il ait des vues sur elle depuis des années, c'était parce qu'elle était pleine de colère et 1m60 de colère c'était pas rien.

« Excuse-moi... » Tenta-t-il une fois qu'il fut près d'elle.

Il la vit sortir brusquement de ses pensées et lever le visage vers lui, les yeux un peu vitreux. Il put lire de la surprise se peindre sur son visage pâle et il eut l'impression d'y voir de la déception, elle aurait probablement préféré que ce soit Minah ou Brent.

« Oui ? » Fit-elle lentement.

« Je- Tu as laissé ça à la bibliothèque. » Bégaya-t-il en lui tendant le livre de potion, les mains tremblantes. « Je me suis dit que tu allais sûrement en avoir besoin pour finir le devoir de potion. »

Le visage de Wendy resta fermé puis elle parut un peu perdue. Clairement elle allait se foutre de sa gueule, après tout il l'avait suivit jusqu'ici juste pour lui donner un livre, si ce n'était pas un geste désespéré il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il la regarda se lever et balayer l'arrière de son jean délavé et très très serré avant qu'elle ne saisisse le livre pour le glisser dans son sac à dos noir en toile.

« Merci beaucoup Remus. » Le remercia-t-elle finalement en lui offrant un sourire.

Remus fut totalement déstabilisé par ce geste. Il savait qu'elle ne souriait pas beaucoup et le fait qu'elle lui offre un vrai sourire faisait naitre en lui un sentiment étrange. Elle avait vraiment l'air de lui en être reconnaissante… Pourtant ce n'était pas grand-chose. Et puis l'entendre prononcer son prénom le rendait… euphorique. Bon sang ! Il n'était pas une adolescente pré-pubère devant un film d'amour !

Malheureusement elle cessa immédiatement de sourire.

« De rien. »

« Hum. Si jamais tu as entendu ma conversation avec Minah est-ce que tu veux bien oublier et faire comme si de rien était ? Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça pour un truc aussi con...» Débita-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre, ce que Remus ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Super, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il commence à penser à des choses perverses, il n'était ni Sirius, ni James.

Elle avait les mains dans le dos et se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, ça plus l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage lui donnait l'air mignonne, pour une fois elle n'avait pas l'air renfrognée et n'avait pas de plis entre ses deux sourcils.

« J'ai rien entendu. » Fit-il, la gorge sèche.

Elle le mettait dans tous ses états pour des raisons débiles et ça l'énervait. Il se sentait bête, tout était dans sa tête, elle voulait probablement se débarrasser de lui rapidement. Il remarqua qu'elle était en train de le fixer, toujours aussi inquiète, il soupira :

« Vraiment, j'ai rien entendu, à part que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle te suive. »

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie que quelqu'un sache quelle avait été la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa meilleure amie. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui la perturbait autant mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait le lui demander.

« Dans ce cas je te crois. » Lança-t-elle en souriant, faisant glisser ses mains dans la poche du milieu de son grand sweat noir.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle portait toujours du blanc ou du noir ?

Le Gryffondor jeta un regard vers le château, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout et ils n'avaient rien à se dire donc il était peut-être préférable qu'il s'en aille. Sa présence devait la déranger plus qu'autre chose. Il la vit suivre son regard et poser ses yeux sur l'école.

« Je compte aussi rentrer. Tu veux qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble ? » Proposa-t-elle.

Remus afficha une mine choquée, elle venait de lui proposer de marcher ensembles ? Donc d'avoir une conversation ? Mais il ne voulait pas, enfin si mais… Il ne voulait pas apprendre à la connaître pour de vrai parce qu'il savait qu'il ne ferait qu'en souffrir, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il devait trouver une excuse pour se défiler.

Ce qui était tout aussi choquant que sa proposition c'était aussi le ton qu'elle avait employée, elle avait hésité et semblait presque appréhender sa réponse. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Euh… ouais pourquoi pas. » Lâcha-t-il avant de se gifler mentalement.

 _Non mais quel con !_

* * *

Et voilà, Remus et Wendy se sont parlé! Vous en avez pensé quoi? Je sais c'est pas non plus exeptionel mais bon, vous vous doutez bien que c'est pas leur dernière conversation!

Je sais, je sais, Wendy a un caractère de merde et est super bizarre x)

Pour l'instant j'ai que le début du prochain chapitre et j'espère que d'ici samedi prochain il sera bouclé...

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, hésitez pas à dire si il y a quelque chose que vous voudriez voir apparaitre dans ma fic (je sais que vous aimez bien Brent...) et SURTOUT, n'hésitez pas à laisser une _review_ ;D

A la prochaine!


	6. Chapter 5

_Coucou!_

Déjà désolé pour l'immense retard, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en ce moment c'est fou T^T

Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, promis le prochain sera plus long!

Merci à zuutt, Didi-Fan-Anonyme, nyfa, Irinaya, Neiflheim & Hey Why So Serious, vous êtes géniales :3 Et merci à tout ceux qui lisent!

J'ai dans mes projets un Rabastan/OC, je sais pas si il y en a que ça intéresse...

On se retrouve en bas!

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE X:**

« Barnes ! »

Wendy s'arrêta et se retourna en entendant une voix masculine l'interpeller alors qu'elle sortait de la grande salle après y avoir prit son diner. Elle fut surprise de voir Sirius Black marcher précipitamment vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

« Je voudrais te parler d'un truc. » Lui annonça-t-il une fois en face d'elle.

Oh ! Elle pensait deviner ce qu'il lui voulait, ça promettait d'être assez divertissant.

« C'est à propos de Taylor et de son… nouveau petit ami. »

« Dans le mille ! » Pensa-t-elle en réprimant un sourire victorieux.

« Je pense que tu sais où je veux en venir. » Continua-t-il.

« Tu parles du fait que tu veux probablement les faire rompre et que tu penses que tu pourrais utiliser mes sentiments inexistants pour Adam à tes fins ? » Lui dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire légèrement moqueur.

Sirius parut déstabilisé mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes :

« En fait je voulais plutôt faire appel à ton immense gentillesse. » Il afficha une sourire en coin en prononçant ces paroles mais Wendy ne se sentit pas vexée, elle était bien consciente de ne pas être la définition de gentille. « Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que Taylor souffre comme toi lorsque ce connard de Smith t'a lâché comme un vieil elfe de maison qui ne peut plus faire la différence entre une cuillère à soupe et une tasse. »

« Hum. » Fit la rousse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant mine de réfléchir. « C'était il y a deux ans, Smith a évoluer, il a grandit, il ne la traitera pas comme il m'a traité moi. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de parler mais elle le coupa d'un geste de la main :

« Venir me demander de l'aide pour séparer Taylor et Adam est assez malvenu de ta part, parce que je te signale que tu l'as lâché comme un vieil elfe de maison qui ne peut plus faire la différence entre une fourchette et un mug. »

« J'avais dit une cuillère à soupe et une tasse. »

« Tu as fait beaucoup de peine à Tayor quand tu as rompu avec elle en décembre dernier, tu ne l'as pas bien traité pendant votre relation et je comprend pourquoi elle ne veut plus te parler. » Lança durement Wendy. « Je sais que tu n'es pas un Dom Juan, Black, parce que tu ne sors pas avec les filles qui te tournent autour, mais tu te dois de respecter un minimum les autres, pas seulement tes amis. »

Sirius semblait particulièrement agacé de recevoir des remontrances pareilles de la part de Wendy alors qu'il était venu pour une toute autre raison et celle-ci se sentit soudainement très satisfaite d'elle même. Pour une fois que quelqu'un le remettait un peu à sa place.

« Donc tu penses que j'ai pas le droit d'essayer de la récupérer ? » Lui demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux de jais.

« Je ne pense rien. » Lui répondit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se transformer en agence matrimoniale maintenant, elle devait aller faire un saut à l'infirmerie pour voir Brent. Les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle c'était bien évidemment mal finie pour lui, ce qui n'avait surpris que lui.

« Je sais que j'ai merdé. J'ai pas été cool avec elle et j'ai vraiment été le dernier des crétins, elle mérite d'être bien traitée et aimée comme il faut, et je veux que ça soit moi qui fasse tout ça. » Lui avoua-t-il.

Bon sang, il était venu pour lui demandé de l'aider à séparer le couple de formait leurs ex respectifs et maintenant il lui demandait des conseils en amour et lui déballait son coeur comme ça ? Elle n'en avait strictement rien à foutre.

« Ecoute, Black, je dois aller à l'infirmerie pour voir Brent donc... »

« Je fais le chemin avec toi.» La coupa-t-il.

« Pourquoi faire ? » Demanda-t-elle, agacée. « Tu ne connais même pas Brent, tu ne _me_ connais même pas. »

Elle ne voulait pas être méchante avec lui et pour ça il valait mieux qu'il ne lui casse pas trop les pieds.

« Je veux vraiment trouver un moyen de prévenir Taylor des dangers auquel elle s'expose en sortant avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne aussi insensible que toi. »

« Sortir avec Adam ne m'a pas changé. »

« A peine, t'es devenue aussi froide qu'un esquimau. »

« N'importe quo ! » S'indigna Wendy en sentant la colère monter. « J'ai toujours été un peu… distante, et je vois pas en quoi c'est mal. »

Le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Quoi ?! » S'agaça-t-elle.

« Je t'accorde que sortir avec Hadrian Whittle t'as un peu ramolli, ça fait longtemps que tu m'aurais envoyé chier l'an dernier. »

« Tu m'en vois désolée, je devrais te foutre un coup de pied dans les parties molles pour que tu me lâches la grappe ? »

« Evite, ça vaut de l'or ce que je cache dans mon pantalon. »

« Faudrait encore qu'il y ai quelque chose. » Grogna Wendy en pressant le pas.

« Tant de colère dans un si petit corps. Mais je t'aime bien tu sais, je suis sur que t'es une amie géniale. »

« J'ai pas l'intention de faire copain-copine avec toi Black, je sais que tu veux que j'aille voir Taylor pour lui dire de faire gaffe à Adam. C'est totalement stupide comme plan, je passerai pour la jalouse de service et en plus elle devinera que tu m'avais demandé d'aller la voir, elle est loin d'être stupide. »

Sirius resta silencieux pendant un bref instant avant de se tourner vers elle, les yeux brillants d'espoir :

« Mais tu es peut-être réellement jalouse... »

« Certainement pas ! » S'indigna la Serdaigle en se stoppant net. « Je ne suis pas jalouse, ni de Taylor, ni de Lexy ! »

« Permets moi d'en douter là, tu réagis vite pour une fille pas jalouse. »

« C'est pas en me faisant chier comme ça que tu vas obtenir mon aide. » Fit-elle sèchement.

« Désolé, c'est juste assez marrant de se moquer de toi, ton cou devient tout rouge quand tu t'énerves et tes yeux deviennent tout petit, tu ressembles à un petit renard roux. »

« Je suis blonde. »

« Et très mal-voyante aussi. »

« Ma main n'aura pas de problèmes pour trouver ta sale tronche et t'en coller une en tout cas. »

« Tellement aimable et douce. »

Wendy leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un soupire bruyant, pas question de continuer à parler avec lui.

« T'aurais pas voulu qu'on te prévienne que Adam allait être aussi abject avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il en redevenant sérieux.

« Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé alors arrête un peu. C'était pas aussi traumatisant que tout le monde s'évertuait à le dire. Bien sur il m'a manqué de respect, mais c'était aussi de ma faute. J'aurais du m'imposer dès le début et pas le laisser me marcher dessus comme ça. Je doute que Taylor le laisse agir de la sorte, elle a du caractère. Donc tu la laisse tranquille, et si vraiment Adam est toujours un trou du cul, elle s'en rendra vite compte et tu pourras essayer de vilement la consoler et de profiter de ses faiblesses pour te frayer un chemin dans sa petite culotte. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, mon débile de meilleur ami m'attend dans l'infirmerie. »

« Le mien aussi ! » S'exclama Sirius en lui offrant un grand sourire.

Wendy soupira mais ne répondit rien, elle se contenta d'accélérer le pas, espérant vainement qu'il allait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de passer plus de temps en sa compagnie. Mais bien sur, si Sirius voulait quelque chose il finissait par l'obtenir et là, il voulait son aide.

« Et puis d'abord comment est-ce que Potter s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie ? Lily Evans lui a enfoncé ses lunettes dans la gorge ? »

« Non, c'est Remus. Il a un petit rhume. » Lui dit-il en marchant à côté d'elle, maintenant sans peine la cadence.

« Il est malade ? » Demanda Wendy surprise. « Si il est à l'infirmerie c'est que c'est plus qu'un petit rhume. »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? »

L'expression qu'affichait Sirius ne lui dit rien qui vaille et elle fronça les sourcils… Il semblait presque ravis.

« Je trouve ça juste louche qu'il soit à l'infirmerie pour un simple rhume. Vous n'auriez pas plutôt fait une grosse connerie et il s'est blessé ? » Proposa-t-elle.

Sirius se contenta de lui offrit un sourire mystérieux et ne lui répondit pas. La jeune femme haussa les épaules, peut importait, ça ne la regardait pas de toute façon, elle ne connaissait même pas Lupin, enfin pas vraiment.

Depuis qu'il était venu lui donner le livre dans la parc le samedi précédent elle avait fait l'effort de le saluer dans les couloirs et avait été surprise de se rendre compte que si elle n'avait pas commencé à le faire d'elle-même il ne l'aurait pas fait, elle avait l'impression de le mettre mal à l'aise mais en même temps ce n'était pas le seul.

« Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! » S'exclama Brent lorsque la jeune femme passa la porte qui menait à l'infirmerie.

Wendy leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha du lit dans lequel son meilleur ami était assit, un bandage enroulé autour de son crâne.

« Désolé, j'ai été retenue par un cloporte. » S'excusa-t-elle en jetant un regard en biais à Sirius qui marchait vers le lit de Remus, tout sourire. « Bonsoir Remus. » Fit-elle lorsqu'elle croisa le regard vert du jeune homme.

« Bonsoir. » Lui répondit-il en souriant légèrement.

Elle l'observa un court instant puis pris place à côté de Brent, directement sur son lit.

Le Gryffondor avait vraiment l'air épuisé, peut-être qu'il avait réellement un rhume, mais certainement pas un petit.

« Je peux sortir demain ! » Lui annonça son meilleur ami en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Vraiment ? Et tu crois que tu pourras revenir en cours ? Tu t'es explosé le crâne contre le sol, et déjà que niveau mental c'était pas ça mais là vu la violence du coup, il doit plus te rester grand-chose là-dedans ! » Se moqua la jeune femme en lui donnant un légère pichenette sur le bandage.

Brent la poussa, vexé, et la jeune femme tomba à la renverse sur son lit en riant.

« T'es vraiment la reine des connasses. »

« Et fière ! »

Le Serdaigle fit mine de la pousser encore pour qu'elle tombe du lit.

« Tiens, ce sont les notes que j'ai prises pendant le cours de botanique ce matin, et on doit rendre un devoir sur les propriétés non exploités de la mandragore. » Fit-elle en lui tendant des parchemins, l'air sombre.

« Je vois que ça t'enchante. » Ricana le jeune homme en les lui prenant avant de les poser sur sa table de nuit.

« Quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé ? » Demanda Wendy en s'assurant que Remus et Sirius, à l'autre bout de la pièce, ne les écoutaient pas.

« Tu parles de Lupin ? Il était là quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, de ce que j'ai compris il avait pas mal de fièvre, il avait vraiment une sale mine ce matin. » L'informa Brent en se laissant tomber contre son lit.

Wendy ne répondit rien, se contentant de jeter un regard vers le Gryffondor qui était penché vers Sirius et semblait intéressé par ce que lui racontait son camarade.

« J'espère qu'il ira vite mieux. » Lança-t-elle en poussant un peu son ami pour pouvoir s'appuyer également contre le lit.

« Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes amis vous deux ? » Demanda-t-il en affichant un sourire, les yeux brillants.

« Depuis qu'il a été suffisamment gentil pour me venir en aide de lui même. » Lui répondit-elle, un peu cassante. « Ne va pas te faire de films face de pet. »

« Ooooh, mais c'est pas mon genre ! » Fit-il, faussement vexé. « C'est qui que tu appelles face pet, tronche de strangulos ?! » S'indigna-t-il en réalisant qu'elle l'avait insulté.

« Toi. »

« Ca suffit les enfants ! Mademoiselle Barnes, je suis sure que vous n'êtes pas venue ici pour insulter votre camarade ! » S'exclama madame Pomfresh en sortant de son bureau.

« Ce sont pas des insultes mais des mots d'amouuur ! » Fit Brent en passant son bras au dessus de l'épaule de sa camarade, un sourire débile collé aux lèvres.

Wendy fit mine de vomir, arrachant un rire à Sirius qui apparemment s'intéressait maintenant à leur échange. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir, ce que Brent ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Un problème avec Black ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Il veut que je l'aide à faire rompre Adam et Taylor. »

« Ca serait rendre service à Taylor. »

« Ah non hein ! Tu vas pas aussi t'y mettre ! » S'énerva-t-elle en se redressant.

« J'suis pas le seul à penser que la relation est néfaste ?! » Fit Sirius à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Adam est un con, il mérite personne. » Grommela Brent sombrement.

« Sérieusement ? Laissez les vivre ! » Fit Wendy en voyant Sirius venir vers eux.

Il n'allait quand même pas essayer de se mettre Brent dans la poche ? Ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna le Gryffondor en haussant les sourcils en remarquant le regard menaçant qu'elle lui adressa lorsqu'il s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit de Brent. « Je viens juste discuter avec quelqu'un qui partage mon avis. »

« Brent a pas envie de... » Commença-t-elle.

« J'ai toujours eu envie de péter les dents d'Adam mais tu me l'as interdit, alors tu peux pas m'empêcher de l'insulter un peu. »

« Mais tu n'aimes pas Sirius... » Chuchota-t-elle.

Brent l'ignora et le Gryffondor lui offrit un sourire éclatant, fier d'avoir gagner.

« Tu n'as qu'à aller papoter avec Remus, vous vous entendez bien non ? » Proposa Sirius avec un sourire qui avait quelque chose de… pervers.

La Serdaigle pinça les lèvres et se leva, agacée, pour aller rejoindre Lupin qui la regardait venir vers lui, surpris.

« Alors, t'es malade ? » Fit-elle, mal à l'aise en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de son lit.

« C'est rien, j'irais mieux demain. » La rassura Remus en souriant.

« Tomber malade la deuxième semaine de cours, c'est un peu con quand même, et il fait même pas encore froid. »

« Je fais pas les choses comme les autres. » Sourit le jeune homme.

Wendy lui rendit son sourire et se pencha un peu vers lui :

« Tu crois qu'il faut que je parle à Taylor toi ? » Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Le Gryffondor resta silencieux quelques secondes, observant son visage, elle claqua sa langue contre son palais :

« Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre, dis ce que tu penses ! »

« Je pense que Sirius en fait trop, comme toujours. De toute façon tu n'es pas assez proche de Taylor pour aller lui parler de son petit copain. »

Wendy s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'air satisfaite.

« Forcément il est d'accord avec elle, elle a des seins. » Entendit-elle dans son dos.

« Tu veux que je te lance ma chaise en pleine gueule Brent ?! » S'exclama-t-elle en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

« Ton cou est tout rouge ! » Chantonna Sirius, apparemment très heureux.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux les ignorer, sinon Madame Pomfresh risque de te faire partir. » Tenta Remus, attirant l'attention de la rousse sur lui.

Elle remarqua que ses joues étaient roses, il était probablement gêné d'entendre Brent dire quelque chose comme ça.

« C'est sur que ça serait dommage, pas vrai Remus ? »

Le jeune homme jeta un regard noir vers son ami et soupira.

« Tu sors quand ? » Demanda Wendy pour changer de sujet.

« Demain normalement. » Lui répondit Remus en lui offrant un petit sourire.

« Oh dans ce cas tu seras là pour le test de potion, pas de chance ! » Fit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et se leva en vitesse :

« J'ai promis que je serais là pour le premier entrainement de l'équipe de Quidditch. A la prochaine ! »

* * *

Remus regarda Wendy sortir de l'infirmerie en silence.

« Je serais toi je ferais marche arrière vite fait mec ! » Fit Brent, le ramenant sur terre. « Wendy est un monstre, elle te brisera le coeur, tu es trop fragile pour elle ! »

Sirius éclata de son rire si particulier et Remus sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement :

« Mais non, elle ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Dans ce cas évite de la regarder comme si tu voulais en faire ton gouter ! »

« Je pourrais en faire mon gouter. » Se dit amèrement le jeune homme en pensant à sa lycanthropie.

« Je rigolais Remus. » S'excusa le Serdaigle en voyant l'expression qu'affichait le jeune home. « Wendy est un monstre, ça c'est sur, mais je pense qu'elle t'aime bien, si tu continues à être sympa avec elle t'as tes chances… enfin je pense… Je peux enquêter pour toi si tu veux et- »

« Non ! » S'exclama Lupin en sursautant. « Je ne suis pas intéressé, vraiment. »

Il jeta un regard noir à Sirius qui venait de soupirer bruyamment.

« T'es pas intéressé ?! Elle est pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça !? » S'indigna Brent comme si on venait d'insulté son enfant.

« C'est pas ça, j'ai juste… Me trouver une petite-amie n'est pas dans mes priorités. » Lui expliqua-t-il, très gêné.

« Peut-être parce que tu préfèrerais te trouver un petit-ami ? » Demanda Brent, très sérieux.

Sirius éclata à nouveau de rire :

« Comment est-ce que quelqu'un d'aussi drôle que toi peut être ami avec Wendy Barnes. »

« Elle a beaucoup d'humour ok ! ? » Se vexa le jeune homme en jetant un regard noir au Gryffondor. « Il faut juste apprendre à la connaître, ou la forcer à être votre ami... »

* * *

Et voilà! Promis, le prochain sera plus long, par contre je sais pas quand il arrivera parce que je suis en voyage jusqu'à dimanche prochain, donc peut-être pas avant samedi dans deux semaines...

Donc, vous en avez pensé quoi? Je pense que dans le prochain chapitre on verra plus les Maraudeurs ^^

J'espère que ceux qui ont passé des exams cette semaine les ont réussit et puis pour ceux qui en passent encore la semaine prochaine: Bonne chance!

Petite pub: Allez lire la fic de nyfa, elle est dans mes favoris, sur mon profil ;)

 **N'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review :3**

 _A bientôt :D_


	7. Chapter 6

Salut! Salut!

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pointé le bout de mon nez par ici mais j'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire ce chapitre (et aussi parce que je suis pas mal partie en vacances ^^)

Bref, je ne suis pas 100% satisfaite de ce chapitre mais je peux plus continuer à reporter la publication parce que ça ne sert à rien!

Merci beaucoup à nyfa, Big boobs, Neiflheim, INeedAHero, Didi-Fan-Anonyme, maraudeuse066, Very Bad Witch, Aerys, Dabedee Dabeda et Sirreg.

Big boobs (ton pseudo vaut de l'or btw): Merci! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise et que tu aimes mes OCs! T'imagines même pas ce que ça signifie pour moi!

Didi-Fan-Anonyme: Tant mieux alors si ça t'as fait rire! Et c'est vraiment gentil de t'inquiété pour moi, mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien ^^. Pour ce qui est du Rab/OC... Hum, je compte pas refaire de OC comme Beth, parce que j'aurais trop l'impression de refaire la même chose mais je vais faire un briefing sur mon OC et cette fic vite fait, donc je te propose de lire ça un peu plus bas ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review! (Et oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire et de ce que je lis, je pense que mon OC te plaira)

maraudeuse066: Merci beaucoup! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise!

Aerys: T'en fais pas, Sirius n'est pas un connard sexiste dans cette fic, même si pour le moment il passe pour un gros crétin ^^. Pour ce qui est du Rab/OC, je vais en parler un peu plus bas, mais rassure toi pas de Serpy/Gryffy pour moi! J'essaie de limiter le cliché au maximum (même si c'est pas possible de totalement s'en débarasser)! Merci beaucoup d'avoir proposé des trucs, c'est super ^^

Dabedee Dabeda (Merci maintenant j'ai la putain de chanson dans la tête xD): Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Et je suis contente d'avoir l'honneur d'être une fic que tu suis en direct comme tu dis! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! :D

 **Bon bon bon, à propos du Rabastan/OC:**

Je ne posterais pas la fic tout de suite, parce que j'ai celle-ci en cours, une autre avec Rukie-chan et que pour le moment j'ai même pas un chapitre de bouclé! Mais elle est dans mes projets et j'y tiens! J'ai pas mal réfléchis pour faire cette OC et j'ai décidé pas me compliquer la tâche en choisissant une née-moldue parce que dans ce cas il me fallait une raison pour les rapprocher et j'avais pas envie de me creuser la soupière pour en trouver une (je sais qu'il y en a probablement des tonnes mais je veux un truc qui tient la route et pas: "on doit faire un exposé sur les pustules de dragons ensembles" on parle d'un mec qui considère les moldu et les née-moldus comme des moins que rien, comme des impurs). Vu comment Rabastan et son frère étaient fada de Voldy je ne le vois pas fricoter avec une née-moldue. Après je sais, on contrôle pas ses sentiments et tout mais... Pas de née-moldue parce que ça signifie aussi qu'elle sera mise de côté par les autres Serpentards et probablement mal traitée (même si elle ne se laisse pas faire, il lui arrivera des couilles c'est clair). Désolé pour celles qui en voulait une U-U. Après je ne dis pas que mon perso sera une sang-pure qui a accepter le fait qu'elle devra se marier avec un autre sang-pur, loiiiin de là! Je peux pas vous révéler tout de mon OC parce que sinon c'est pas drôle mais rassurez-vous, elle aura du caractère et se sera une vraie serpentard! (dans les bons et mauvais sens du terme ;)). (Et vous tomberez toutes sous le charme de Rabastan héhé). Si vous voulez parler de cette fic laissez une review, je vous répondrais ^^

Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire... Je sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, pour le moment ma motivation pour cette fic est assez peu élevée (désoléééééé). Je vais faire de mon mieux pour pondre une suite assez rapidement! (Mais il n'y aura rien avant une bonne semaine et demi je pense)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VI:**

« Rempotez ! Rempotez ! »

« C'est elle que je vais rempoter si elle continue à me brailler dans les oreilles. » Grommela Wendy, les mains plongées dans un pot de terre.

« Un commentaire Miss Barnes ? » Fit le professeur de botanique en se tournant vers son élève.

« Nan. » Répondit-elle en levant ses yeux verts vers elle.

« Bien ! Alors, rempotez ! »

Remus étouffa un petit rire en voyant la Serdaigle faire les gros yeux à la prof lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos, ce qui n'échappa pas à la meilleure amie de la jeune femme qui se mit à le fixer avec insistance.

Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'elle l'avait surpris en train d'écouter leur conversation à la bibliothèque et depuis elle semblait analyser tous ses faits et gestes lorsqu'il était dans son champ de vision, elle lui faisait un peu peur…

« Kim Minah est très observatrice. » Lui glissa Sirius à l'oreille, le faisant sursauter.

« Hein ?! »

« A mon avis elle t'a grillé, t'es pas aussi discret que tu le crois. »

« A force de lui mater le cul quand tu la croisses dans les couloirs... » Lança James un peu trop fort.

« Putain James ! » Grogna Remus en lui donnant un petit coup sur la main avec sa pelle.

« Ma main ! J'en ai besoin pour le match de la semaine prochaine ! » S'indigna son ami en se massant le dos de la main, faisant mine de souffrir.

« C'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle en ai parlé à qui que ce soit, sinon Rachel m'aurait questionné. » Lança Peter.

« Non mais ça suffit, Wendy et moi ne sommes même pas amis... »

« Mais si vous êtes amis, même si tu voudrais bien plus. » Ricana Sirius.

« Non, je ne veux pas plus. Etre camarades me suffit amplement et cette conversation est terminée. » Trancha le jeune homme en jetant un regard menaçant à Sirius qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose.

« T'en est où avec Taylor, Sirius ? » Demanda Peter qui sentait que Remus en avait vraiment assez.

« Huh ! M'en parle pas ! Elle passe son temps collé à cet abruti de Poufsouffle ! Je suis mille fois mieux, je comprend pas ! » Se plaignit le jeune Black en gesticulant comme un gamin.

« Bien sûr que t'es mieux mon vieux Patmol, mais elle le sait pas, les femmes ont besoin de temps... » Soupira son meilleur ami en lui tapotant le dos, compatissant, tout en jetant des regards vers Lily Evans qui était un peu plus loin.

« Je sais pas si j'ai envie d'attendre... » Grommela Sirius en commençant à bouder.

« Si t'as pas envie d'attendre c'est qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas tant que ça. » Fit observer Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'pas ça, elle en vaut le coup mais… J'ai pas l'habitude. »

« Moi si... » Soupira James.

« On le sait ça. » Ricana Peter.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de nous regarder de haut parce que t'as une copine et pas nous ? Qui sait combien de temps ça va durer ? Alors que Lily et moi… Ca sera jusqu'à la mort ! »

« Faudrait déjà que ça commence entre Lily et toi ! » Se moqua Sirius.

« Ca avance ! Hier soir lors de notre ronde on a pu parler plus de dix minutes sans qu'elle ne s'énerve contre moi ! Elle a même dit qu'elle trouvait que j'étais en train de devenir supportable et elle a sous-entendu que ça lui plaisait ! » Raconta James en bombant le torse.

« Arrêtes, tu déconnes là ?! » S'étonna Sirius.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu saisis les sous-entendus James ? » Le charria Remus.

« Depuis toujours ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle a rien sous-entendu du tout et que c'est toi qui a entendu ce que tu avais envie d'entendre. » Lança Peter en raclant la terre avec son râteau.

« J'adore me sentir soutenu ! » Soupira le jeune Potter en affichant une mine faussement attristée.

« Tu sais très bien qu'on te soutient à 300 % Cornedrue ! » Fit Sirius en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

« Je souhaiterais que vous rempotiez en silence monsieur Black ! » S'exclama le professeur en leur jetant un regard noir. « Et cela vaut aussi pour Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow, je sais que Black ne parle pas tout seul ! »

« Il le fait souvent pourtant ! » Ricana James.

Remus regarda les autres élèves qui s'étaient à présent tournés vers eux pour les observer se chamailler et remarqua que Wendy faisait partit du lot. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait les yeux posés sur elle elle lui adressa un petit sourire, ce qui le surpris un peu, lui faisant détourner le regard. D'ordinaire elle se contentait d'un hochement de tête…

« Rempotez ! » S'énerva le Professeur Chourave en donnant un coup sur la table avec la petite pelle qu'elle tenait dans la main.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Wendy en posant sa guitare à côté d'elle.

« Hein ? »

« Minah, Minah… D'ordinaire tu ne me regardes pas jouer de la guitare, tu lis, ou tu parles ou tu bécote un mec que tu connais pas – on sait toute les deux que les chansons des Beatles ont un effet assez particulier sur toi-, alors vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Minah sembla hésiter, regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne dans la salle commune ne les écoutaient.

« Lexy et Adrian sont trop occupés par leurs glottes pour nous espionner, alors balance. » Soupira la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'ai plus d'ex à caser donc je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu as à me dire. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Okay, bon alors… par où commencer… Je veux pas que ça te fasse un choc, parce que clairement t'as rien remarqué. Pourtant c'est assez évident, mais nan, t'es complètement aveugle, je te pensais plus intelligente que Brent mais je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose… même lui quoi ! Franchement Wendy ! Tu as besoin de lunettes ou quoi ?! » S'emporta sa meilleure amie en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux de jais derrière son oreille.

« Euh… déjà je t'emmerde, et ensuite je sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Ca te dérangerait de m'expliquer au lieu de m'engueuler ?! »

« C'est à propos d'un Gryffondor... »

« Oh ! Black t'as demandé de l'aide pour se remettre avec Taylor ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Quoi ?! Non, bien sur que non ! Laisses-moi parler bon sang ! » S'agaça la brune en se laissant tomber contre le dossier du fauteuil. « Je ne veux pas te parler de Black, j'en ai rien à foutre de lui, c'est un boulet ! Non, je veux te parler de Lupin ! »

Wendy resta interdite… Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer avec Remus ?… _Minah et Remus ?_ Non !

« Tu.. vous… Toi et lui ?! » S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant, les yeux exorbités.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête !? »

La rousse plissa les yeux, analysant le visage de sa meilleure amie… Elle ne savait pas si elle était choquée ou gênée...

« Non parce que si tu… enfin je veux dire… cool pour toi quoi. »

« Ouais, je sens l'entrain dans ta voix, mais rassures-toi, il est tout à toi. »

« Hein ?!»

« Enfin, là n'est pas la question, enfin pas encore, je voulais te dire... »

« On est amis, c'est tout. » La coupa encore une fois Wendy.

« Fermes ta gueule okay ? Fermes bien ta gueule pendant que je parle. Tu l'ouvres encore une fois je t'assomme avec ta putain de guitare c'est clair ?! »

Wendy écarquilla les yeux, surprise d'entendre ce genre de mots sortir de la bouche de sa meilleure amie. Elle disait des gros mots, comme tout le monde, mais ayant reçu une éducation de sang pure dans les règles de l'art elle avait naturellement une certaine classe que Wendy ne possédait pas. Et ce langage n'était pas classe, mais alors pas du tout.

« Bien ! » Reprit-elle en voyant que son amie s'était enfin décidée à se taire et la laisser continuer. « Je voulais te dire que Remus Lupin était dingue de toi, parce que t'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte et qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un te le dise sinon tu vas passer à côté de quelqu'un qui te correspond bien, pour une fois. »

La serdaigle aux cheveux roux resta silencieuse, pas sûre de comprendre, ou de vouloir comprendre. Remus ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle, d'ordinaire elle s'en rendait compte, elle ne faisait pas parti de ces personnes qui avaient un problème avec le radar « amour ». Alors si elle n'avait rien remarqué c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à voir. Pas vrai ?

« T'as pris une potion bizarre c'est ça ? T'as respiré un truc pas net hein ? » Demanda-t-elle lentement.

« Mais ouvre les yeux, dès que tu le regardes pas il te fixe ! » Soupira Minah. « Il est juste suffisamment intelligent pour ne rien faire qui pourrait le trahir quand tu regardes. Mais fais-moi confiance… il est amoureux de toi, et je pense que ça dure depuis pas mal de temps. Maintenant la grande question c'est, est-ce qu'il te plait ? »

« Je pense que tu te trompes... » Commença Wendy.

« Imaginons que j'ai raison. » La coupa son amie. « Je sais qu'il te plait, tu t'es attachée à lui malgré toi, et c'est assez rare que tu t'attaches à quelqu'un. »

« Minah. » Soupira Wendy en fronçant les sourcils. « Je pense sincèrement que tu te trompes. »

« Tu veux vraiment que je t'explose ta guitare contre la tronche ? » La menaça son amie en la fixant avec insistance, clairement agacée.

« Bon, si ça te fait plaisir ! » Soupira la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel. « Si par un hasard des plus fou Remus serait intéressé par mon insipide personne alors j'aurais aucune raison de refuser ses avances je suppose. »

« En effet, aucune raison. » Fit sa meilleure amie en réprimant avec difficulté un sourire triomphant. « Tu me tiendras au courant si jamais il se passe un truc. »

« Il se passera rien, et tant mieux. » Grommela Wendy en levant.

« Je gagne toujours. »

« C'est pas une compétition ou un jeu. »

Elle se baissa pour ramasser sa guitare avant de partir en direction de son dortoir. Minah était vraiment dérangée, Remus et elle ne se connaissaient pas vraiment et elle doutait que le Gryffondor puisse s'intéresser à elle…

* * *

Wendy resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et frissonna légèrement, ce n'était même pas encore l'hiver et pourtant il faisait déjà un froid de canard, elle ne serait pas étonnée qu'il se mette à neiger.

« T'en veux ? » Proposa Brent en lui tendant la boite de dragée surprises de Bertie crochue qu'il venait d'acheter chez Honeydukes.

« Non merci, à chaque fois je tombe sur des trucs infects. »

« J'ai eu prout tout à l'heure. » L'informa-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

« J'aimerai bien savoir comment tu as pu identifier ce goût là... »

« Bah en fait c'est mon cousin qui, quand j'étais plus petit... »

« Non ! Non non non ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! » L'interrompit la rousse en tirant son bonnet par dessus ses oreilles.

« Dommage, c'est une anecdotes des plus sympathique ! »

« Toi et ton cousin vous êtes vraiment les pires porcs que cette planète ait jamais porté » Grommela Wendy.

« Aaaah ! Savon ! » S'exclama soudainement son meilleur ami en recrachant son bonbon sur les pavés.

« Alors tu manges ceux aux gaz mais pas le savon ? » Se moqua la jeune femme en ricanant.

« Ca te pose un problème peut-être ? »

« Et après tu t'étonnes de pas avoir de copine ? »

« T'as pas de mec que je sache ! Alors ne me jugez pas Mademoiselle Wendy Linda Barnes ! » Fit mine de s'indigner Brent avant de reprendre une dragée.

« Wendy Linda Barnes est heureuse d'être célibataire et ça serait bien que Brenton Peter Connell lui foute la paix avec ça ! » Grogna-t-elle avant de lui donner un coup de poing sur le biceps.

« Outch, quelle force ! T'es vraiment qu'une sale truie ! » S'exclama le Serdaigle en faisant mine de souffrir le martyr.

« Bah alors Brent, on se fait taper par une fille ?! » Fit une voix grave dans le dos des deux Serdaigles.

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent le groupe des Maraudeurs -minus Peter qui était probablement avec Rachel en train de se bécoter chez Madame pieddodu-. Wendy soupira en entendant le rire stupide de Sirius Black, en voyant les stupides lunettes de James Potter et les stupides yeux verts de Remus Lupin… Elle détourna le regard en vitesse, gênée malgré elle à cause de ce dont Minah lui avait parlé le jour précédent. Elle avait pourtant fait un travail sur elle même et s'était préparée mentalement à le revoir sans penser à ce que sa meilleure amie lui avait dit, malheureusement c'était plus difficile que prévu. Et elle détestait ça parce que elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de se faire des idées , d'analyser des petits trucs, elle allait avoir envie d'en parler avec les filles, même si ce n'était pas son genre, et elle allait finir par s'attacher à Remus malgré elle.

 _Pas question, pas question de tomber sous son charme. Tout le monde savait comment ça se finissait._

« Wendy n'est pas une fille, mais un monstre, je vous l'ai déjà dit non ? » Rit le jeune homme avant de les rejoindre pour les saluer, suivit par la Serdaigle qui en profita pour lui faire un croche pieds.

« T'es vraiment vilaine avec moi, ça me fend le coeur de voir que tu ne partages pas l'immense amour que je te porte. » Lui dit-il en se relevant.

« Je prends mon rôle de meilleure amie monstrueuse très à coeur mon petit Brenton. » Lui chuchota-t-elle.

« Tu pourrais pas être l'adorable Wendy de temps en temps ? » La taquina-t-il.

« Ah ! Parce que il y a une adorable Wendy ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, parce que j'y crois pas ! » S'exclama Sirius.

La rousse pinça les lèvres, il commençait déjà à la faire chier celui-là !

« Occupes-toi de ton cul Black, d'après ce que je vois, il y a largement de quoi faire ! » Lui lança-t-elle.

« Outch ! Tu sais où viser pour faire du mal à un homme toi ! » Fit-il en posant une main sur son coeur.

« Vous pouvez pas arrêter cinq minutes de vous disputer tout les deux ? » Soupira James.

« C'est parce qu'ils s'aiment. » Lança Brent sur le ton de la confidence.

« De quoi !? » S'exclamèrent Wendy, Sirius et Remus d'une même voix.

La rousse se tourna vers Remus, surprise de l'entendre réagir pour quelque chose comme ça et remarqua les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur les joues du jeunes hommes. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que les même apparaissent sur son propre visage, elle se tourna vers Brent et fit mine de vomir.

« Je vois que je te dégoute, saches que moi je ne dirais pas non, à condition que tu arrêtes de vomir. » Lui fit Sirius en affichant un sourire charmeur.

« Sirius... » Fit James en lui faisant les gros yeux. « Enfin.. tu… et notre pauvre... » Il s'interrompit puis repris d'un ton plus assuré : « On ne parle pas ainsi à une dame ! »

« C'est de l'humour James. En plus Wendy doit m'aider avec... »

« Je ne t'aide avec rien du tout face de pioche ! » La coupa-t-elle. « Tu restes loin de Taylor tant qu'elle est avec son mec ok ? »

« Mais c'est ce que je fais. »

« Et bah continue comme ça. C'est plutôt bien de pas se comporter comme un petit con pas vrai ? »

« Je ne me comporte pas comme un petit con. » S'indigna Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. » Intervint Brent.

« Si c'est carrément ce que je voulais dire. » Trancha la rousse en riant légèrement. « Il se croit tellement irrésistible qu'il pourrait avoir n'importe qu'elle fille ! »

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit et il se pencha vers elle, la mâchoire serrée :

« Ca m'interesse pas d'avoir n'importe quelle fille et ça ne m'a jamais interessé. » Siffla le jeune Black en se penchant vers elle. « Je suis amoureux d'elle d'accord ? Tu le vivrais comment si le mec que t'aimais avait une copine ? »

« Je ne clamerais pas haut et fort que je finirai par l'avoir ! » Répliqua Wendy d'un ton froid.

« Tu me comprends pas, et je te demandes pas de me comprendre. Mais arrêtes de me juger un peu d'accord ?! »

Wendy haussa les sourcils mais ne commenta pas.

« Et bien… chouette ambiance. » Glissa James qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

« On va peut-être vous laisser... » Souffla Brent .

« Pas pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. » Lança Remus d'un ton égal. « On allait boire un verre aux Trois Balais vous voulez venir avec nous ? » Proposa le jeune homme en leur offrant un sourire.

Il vit la grimace qu'affichait Wendy et retint un rire, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter Sirius.

« On y allait aussi alors… pourquoi pas ! » S'exclama Brent en souriant à son tour.

* * *

« Et c'est comme ça que nous avons gagné notre premier match de Quidditch ! » S'égosilla James en levant en l'air sa chope de biere-au-beurre.

« C'est chouette, dommage que ça soit le seul match que vous aillez gagné de l'année. » Se moqua gentiment Wendy.

« Notre attrapeur était en fait myope et ne portait pas de correction ! » S'indigna le jeune homme.

« Il portait des lunettes... » Glissa Remus en souriant légèrement.

« Mais il avait pas la bonne correction. »

« Cesses donc d'être mauvais joueur Potter. Vous étiez nuls, mais vous vous êtes amélioré depuis, et c'est ça le principal non ? » Le charria Wendy qui se sentait maintenant un peu plus à l'aise.

A côté d'eux Brent et Sirius s'étaient lancés dans une conversation tournant autour de leurs techniques de drague favorites et elle comprenait pourquoi aucun des deux n'avait de petite amie. Remus quand à lui participait à la conversation qui avait lieu entre Wendy et James et qui tournait autour du Quidditch. Même si ce n'était pas quelque chose qui intéressait vraiment Wendy elle s'amusait à embêter le Gryffondor et c'était assez distrayant, en tout cas ça l'empêchait de trop se triturer les méninges à causes de Remus.

Remus quand à lui était partagé quand à la présence de la jeune femme à leur table -même si c'était lui qui lui avait proposé de venir-. D'un côté il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier sa présence, de la regarder remettre en place les mèches folles qui dépassaient de son carré lorsqu'elle secouait la tête en écoutant les idioties de James, ou encore de rougir légèrement lorsqu'il croisait ses yeux verts qui pour une fois exprimait autre chose qu'un ennui profond. Mais d'un autre côté… il avait envie qu'elle parte parce que les sensations qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'elle était là lui faisaient oublier qu'elle n'était pas pour lui, qu'il ne la méritait pas et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance d'un jour pouvoir la faire rire ainsi.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Remus ? » Fit James, le ramenant sur terre.

« Hein ? »

« T'avais l'air autre part... » L'informa son ami aux lunettes.

« C'est rien, je suis un peu fatigué. » Soupira Remus en se frottant les yeux.

« Tu couves quelque chose ? Encore un rhume ? » Demanda Wendy en levant le bras et en approchant sa main du front de Remus.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux mais ne bougea pas. Il avait immédiatement pensé à s'écarter mais cela aurait probablement blessé Wendy et il ne voulait pas lui causer de peine. Alors il resta immobile, tentant de contrôler avec difficulté les battements de son coeur qu'il entendait résonner dans ses oreilles et la chaleur qui s'installait progressivement sur son visage pâle et fatigué.

Elle sembla se rendre compte que c'était le plus proche qu'ils avaient jamais été et qu'un silence stupéfait s'était installé à leur table -même Brent s'était tu- car elle retira sa main et se remit droite sur sa chaise, le visage si rouge que ses tâches de rousseurs étaient devenues invisibles.

Remus ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi mais il laissa échapper un rire. Peut-être que c'était la gêne ? Le visage de Wendy qui ne savait pas où se mettre ? Les yeux de James qui sortaient tellement de leurs orbites qu'ils allaient bientôt toucher les verres de ses lunettes ? La bouche entrouverte de Sirius qui semblait vouloir crier quelque chose mais qui avait brusquement perdu l'usage de la parole ? Ou encore l'expression choquée qu'affichait Brent et les va-et-vient que faisaient ses yeux entre le Gryffondor et sa meilleure amie ?

Ce fut au tour de Wendy de rire, la tête baissée, tentant de cacher son embarras.

« Je savais pas que tu tripotais les gens comme ça Wendy ! » Lança Sirius, en faisant mine d'être horrifié.

« Elle tripote que les beaux garçons, désolé Sirius. » Intervint Brent en voyant que Sirius n'aidait pas trop à ce que le malaise se dissipe.

« Touché. » Glissa James en ricanant.

« Oh ! » Fit soudainement Wendy en jetant un coup d'oeil à la montre qui était attachée à son poignet. « Ca fait dix minutes que nous devrions avoir rejoint Minah, Lexy et Hadrian. » Dit-elle en regardant Brent.

« Mince, on se grouille, Minah va nous écorcher vifs. » S'exclama-t-il en se mettant debout, enfilant sa veste en vitesse.

« A la prochaine ! » Lança Wendy aux trois garçons en partant à toute vitesses.

« Et bah Remus… je crois que tu as peut-être une chance avec Wendy Barnes... » Glissa Sirius en donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami.

James approuva d'un hochement de tête et Remus enfouit son visage dans ses mains, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'attache à lui, il ne pouvait pas… Mais en même temps, c'était tellement agréable de passer du temps avec elle...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'ai essayé de rapprocher Wendy et Remus (mais pas trop pour que ça n'ai pas l'air bizarre). Mais maintenant que Wendy sait que Remus en pince pour elle, elle va peut-être cogiter un peu!

Vous vouliez un peu de Maraudeurs+Brent alors voilà! (Et en bonus Brent et les dragée prout, sexy jusqu'au bout celui là).

Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre! Vos reviews me motivent ^^

 **A la prochaine!**

 _PS_ : Hésitez pas à aller lire Celles qui murmuraient à l'oreille des Trolls et le tome 2: Celles qui combattaient les Trolls! Je crois qu'elle sont dans mes favoris, sinon allez sur google ^^ C'est une fic que j'écris avec une amie!


	8. Chapter 7

_Helloowwww!_

J'espère que tout le monde va bien! Moi ça va, mis à part le fait que demain mes partiels de mi-semestre débutent! Alors ouais, je devrais être en train de réviser mais là j'en ai plein le popotin (pour reste polie) donc je publie ça. J'avoue ce chapitre est bouclé depuis pas mal de temps mais à chaque fois j'ai du repousser sa publication parce que j'avais pas le temps! Donc autant vous le dire tout de suite, je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera! J'ai un petit bout du prochain chapitre d'écrit mais genre... 2 pages même pas.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews sur ce chapitre, désolé :/. Mais merci à Nyfa, Rukie-chan, Miisss, Dabedee Dabeda, INeedAHero & Didi-Fan-Anonyme. 

D'ailleurs, **Didi-Fan-Anonyme** , t'as posté la 50eme review! Félicitation, t'as le droit à un cadeau! Si tu as un compte ou un moyen pour que je te contact, dis-le moi. Tu peux choisir entre une info, un OS ou un dessin (ou autre si tu as une idée)!

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps!

 _Bonne lecture_ & on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XI:**

Lorsque Wendy ouvrit les yeux, le 31 octobre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était la première à s'être réveillée, ce qui était quelque chose de quasi-iréel. D'ordinaire elle était en retard – ce qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé - mais qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à ses professeurs, résultant en de nombreuses heures de retenues et punitions diverses. Heureusement pour elle, il semblait que le corps enseignant de l'école avait fini par comprendre que la ponctualité était un concept totalement étranger à la Serdaigle et elle ne recevait quasiment plus de punitions.

Elle s'étira un peu, toujours allongée et plongea sa main sous son oreiller pour s'emparer de sa baguette magique qu'elle secoua d'un geste las en murmurant une formule à voix basse. Les rideaux autour de son lit s'écartèrent et elle tourna son visage vers la droite, remarquant que Lexy s'était encore endormie sans fermer les rideaux. Cela permettait à tout le monde de profiter du spectacle qu'elle offrait lorsqu'elle dormait et c'était quelque chose : elle était allongée en travers et semblait démembrée, ses bras et jambes s'échappant de sa couverture, certains de ses membres pendaient même lamentablement au dessus du bord. Mais le pire restait le filet de bave qui s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes et qui collait quelques mèches de cheveux bleus contre sa joue. _Très sexy…_

Wendy tourna son visage à gauche pour ne plus avoir à regarder ce spectacle désolant et commença à fixer les rideaux en velours bleus qui entouraient le lit de Minah. D'après son réveil il était 5h21, ce qui était beaucoup trop tôt pour être normal. La jeune femme soupira et plaqua ses poings contre ses yeux, agacée contre elle-même. Elle n'était même pas fatiguée donc c'était peine perdue de se rendormir mais il n'était pas question de sortir de son lit maintenant pour descendre dans la salle commune, elle était trop bien installée ici, bien au chaud dans sont lit moelleux.

Elle était tentée de réveiller Minah pour parler avec elle mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier. Pourtant elle mourrait d'envie de parler de Remus Lupin avec sa meilleure amie.

« Pauvre fille. » Grogna-t-elle en roulant sur son ventre, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller.

Elle se sentait bête pour un nombre de raisons assez impressionnant. Pour commencer elle avait fait de son mieux pour éviter Remus depuis qu'elle l'avait tripoter sans son approbation aux trois balais. Bon d'accord… éviter n'était pas le mot, elle le saluait mais faisait de son mieux pour ne pas commencer à discuter avec lui ou ses copains. Ensuite… Elle se sentait bête parce qu'elle avait vraiment aimé toucher son front… Mais ce n'était qu'un front, elle en avait un aussi et ce n'était pas le genre de parties du corps sur lesquelles on fantasmait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait caressé le torse ou mis une main aux fesses…

Elle sentit ses joues se colorer légèrement malgré elle et posa ses paumes dessus, les sourcils froncés.

Inutile de se mentir plus longtemps, personne ne fangirlait sur le front d'un mec sans avoir de sentiments pour lui. Elle était attirée par Remus Lupin, et pas qu'un peu.

Et ça l'énervait de se prendre ça dans la tronche d'un seul coup, elle aurait du le voir venir, elle aurait du faire plus attention.

Quand elle l'avait touché il n'avait pas eu l'air dégouté mais juste très très… surpris. Tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pas bronché. Et comment interpréter cela ? Il n'avait pas bougé pour ne pas la vexer ? Il était choqué parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas ? Ca c'était sûr, Wendy n'était pas tactile, elle ne touchait que Brent et c'était pour lui mettre des coups. Il avait peut-être apprécier le contact ?…

Wendy roula à nouveau dans son lit en retenant un cri de frustration. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire dans une situation pareille, il fallait qu'elle avale tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour se sentir mieux. Se réconforter dans la nourriture, manger pour oublier le fait que peut-être Remus Lupin lui avait foutu un pseudo-râteau imaginaire en ayant l'air surpris. Elle se souvint ensuite qu'il n'y avait plus rien à manger dans leur dortoir. Soit elle allait voler dans les affaires de Brent, soit elle allait aux cuisines. Les deux options étaient tout aussi dangereuses, parce que Bent au réveil et Brent la journée étaient deux personnes tout à fait différentes et elle ne voulait pas se prendre un sort à 5h30 du matin. Mais si elle choisissait les cuisines… elles étaient si loin du dortoir des Serdaigles... elle n'avait aucune chance d'y aller sans se faire choper.

Le couvre feu était levé à 6h, donc si elle attendait 30 minutes elle pourrait aller aux cuisines en toute légalité. Avec un peu de chance elle n'aurait plus envie de manger d'ici là et pourrait éviter des kilos en plus.

Wendy se redressa et sortit de son lit aussi discrètement que possible, se baissa pour attraper un sweatshirt qu'elle enfila par dessus son pyjama et saisit une paire de baskets qui trainaient au pied de son lit. Elle sortit ensuite de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, ses baskets et un livre d'histoire sous le bras.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de constater que personne n'était dans la salle commune, qui se levait à 5h30 un jeudi matin ? Personne de normal.

La Serdaigle posa ses affaire par terre, devant la cheminé, et s'assit, bien décidée à lire un peu – malgré le fait qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire des guerres de gobelins - pour faire passer le temps. Elle aimait bien lire, c'était peut-être ça qui avait poussé le Choipeaux à la mettre chez Serdaigle, mais elle ne lisait que ce qui lui plaisait et finissait toujours les livres qu'elle n'avait pas choisit de lire au dernier moment, ce qui faisait que ses notes n'étaient pas toujours exceptionnelles. De toute façon elle n'était pas suffisamment intelligente pour être une Serdaigle.

« Alguff le Fétide. » Grommela-t-elle en lisant, un rictus étirant ses lèvres.

Les prénoms des Gobelins dans ses livres étaient les seules choses qui rendaient la lecture supportable, et encore.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux de son manuel elle fut surprise de voir que vingt minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées, il était temps d'y aller. Personne n'allait la punir pour être sortie dix minutes avant le couvre-feu, ou du moins elle l'espérait parce que Rusard était du genre à punir pour tout et pour rien.

Elle se leva et s'étira, enfila ses converses et sortit du dortoir en faisant le moins de bruits possible.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard elle se tenait devant une peinture ornée d'une coupe de fruits. Elle n'avait croisé personne sur sa route mais c'était trompée de chemin au moins deux fois - une fois à cause des escaliers qui avaient jugé bon de lui faire une blague -. Elle tendit la main et chatouilla la poire qui se tordit sous ses doigts avant qu'une poignée n'apparaisse.

Elle connaissait l'emplacement des cuisines de l'école grâce aux Maraudeurs qui un jour en parlaient alors qu'elle somnolait dans la bibliothèque, ils n'étaient peut-être pas si doués que ça pour garder des secrets au final…

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte une ribambelle d'elfes de maison se jetèrent sur elle pour la nourrir.

« Euh… merci. » Souffla-t-elle alors qu'ils la poussaient en direction d'une table, à laquelle quelqu'un était déjà assis.

« Il est pas un peu tôt pour venir piquer de la nourriture Barnes ? »

La jeune femme grimaça :

« C'est valable pour toi aussi Black. »

« Je ne pouvais pas dormir plus longtemps. » Lui expliqua-t-il en lui indiquant la chaise en face de la sienne.

« Pareil. » Dit-elle en prenant place.

Il poussa les assiettes pleines de gâteaux au milieu de la table pour qu'elle puisse se servir et les elfes lui servirent du thé.

« Merci. » Fit-elle avant d'attraper un cookie.

« Je suis surpris de te voir ici et je suis encore plus choqué de te voir debout à une heure aussi matinale. »

Wendy haussa les sourcils mais ne commenta pas, lorsqu'elle se décida à lever les yeux vers lui elle fut surprise de constater qu'il semblait épuisé et surtout qu'il portait une vilaine coupure à l'arcade.

« Tu t'es pris un mur ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant son arcade avec son cookie.

« Oh ça ? » Fit le Gryffondor en portant sa main à son front. « C'est rien, je me suis pris un cognard pendant un entrainement. » Lui expliqua-t-il.

« Ouais bah tu ferais peut-être bien d'aller voir madame Pomfresh sinon tu vas avoir une cicatrice, ça gâcherait ton visage et tu pourrais plus draguer. »

« Tu m'aimes pas hein ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

« C'est ton côté 'je suis le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus parfait et je peux me taper qui je veux' qui me dégoute. » Avoua-t-elle d'un ton plat.

Sirius soupira avant de boire une gorgée de son jus de citrouille, pensif.

« C'est triste que la brève période dom juan que j'ai eu en début d'année dernière me suive comme ça et pourrisse ma réputation. » Finit-il par dire. « Je pense que si les gens faisaient un effort pour mettre ça de côté ils m'apprécieraient plus. »

« Désolé mais c'est difficile quand tu clames haut et fort que tu veux récupérer ton ex petite amie, qui est en couple et heureuse. »

« J'abandonne. » Déclara-t-il, surprenant son interlocutrice. « Taylor est bien avec son Poufsouffle alors tant pis pour moi, j'avais qu'à me rendre compte de ce qu'elle valait quand je l'avais. »

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Sirius Black ? » Demanda Wendy, les yeux exorbités, délaissant complètement son cookie.

« Tu m'as fait réfléchir, James aussi d'ailleurs, il est beaucoup plus mature qu'avant et ça semble plaire à Lily. Peut-être que le côté bad boy rebelle ne plait plus aux filles ! »

« Oh non, ça plait toujours, mais le connard intersidéral ne plait pas. »

Sirius se mit à fixer son verre en silence, au bout d'un petit moment il leva à nouveau les yeux vers la Serdaigle :

« Je pense qu'on devrait reprendre sur de bonnes bases, j'aimerais bien que tu m'apprécies un minimum. » Décréta-t-il.

« Euh, j'ai déjà suffisamment d'amis. » Lança-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

« Je rêve ou tu viens de rejeter l'offre d'amitié du grand Sirius Black. »

« Pff, t'as vraiment la tête plus grosse qu'une citrouille d'Halloween. » S'exclaffa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait être de bons amis ! Tu as un sens de l'humour en dessous de toute cette glace, tu serais pas amie avec Brent sinon ! »

« Il m'a forcé à devenir amie avec lui, ce merdeux. » Grommela-t-elle dans sa tasse de thé.

« Et bien dans ce cas, je décrète que nous sommes amis ! » S'exclama le jeune Black en levant son verre en l'air.

« De quoi ?! » S'outra la rousse. « Non ! Ca marche pas comme ça ! En plus si je deviens amie avec toi je vais devoir me coltiner tes copains et ça non ! » Lâcha-t-elle malgré elle.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et reposa son verre.

« C'est lequel que tu n'aimes pas ?! Tu les as toujours plus appréciés que moi, alors je vois pas où est le problème. Peter sort avec une amie à toi, James… tout le monde l'aime, et Remus… C'est celui qui a l'air d'être le plus sage et le plus équilibré, ce qui devrait te plaire ! »

Wendy sentit ses oreilles chauffer à l'entente de sa dernière phrase et secoua la tête pour les couvrir de ses cheveux.

« J'ai aucun problème avec eux, ils sont gentils. » Lança-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et ils t'aiment bien ! Peter te trouve bizarre mais t'es pote avec sa Rachel-chou et elle t'aime beaucoup, James… aime tout le monde et Remus… » Sirius se tu brusquement.

« Je savais que j'aurais pas du lui toucher le front, ça a du le mettre tellement mal à l'aise. » Grogna Wendy en baissant la tête, frustrée.

Sirius éclata de rire, la faisant sursauter :

« Tu déconnes ?! Ca ne dérange absolument pas Remus que tu le touches ! Au contraire ! » S'exclama-t-il, hilare.

« Au contraire... » Répéta la jeune femme, ce qui stoppa les rires de Sirius.

« Euh.. Bah… Je pense pas que ça dérange un garçon… normal… qu'une fille lui euh… touche le front. Et Remus est un mec ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! » Tenta-t-il d'expliquer, hésitant et un peu paniqué.

« Hum... » Fit Wendy en plissant les yeux.

Il y avait clairement anguille sous roche, le problème c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas trop y penser parce que si jamais il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche… elle se sera fait des espoirs pour rien !

« Remus est très gentil… trop gentil. » Ajouta Sirius en la fixant étrangement.

« Pas la peine de me chanter ses éloges, je vais pas l'acheter. » Dit-elle, espérant qu'il n'allait pas continuer à parler de ça plus longtemps.

« Et donc… chère amie. » Wendy grimaça mais ne le coupa pas, c'était inutile et il était trop tôt pour se disputer avec Sirius Black. « Quand comptes-tu remonter à cheval ? » Demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

« Je suis jamais montée à cheval... » Répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard en biais, se posant des questions pour sa santé mentale.

« C'était une métaphore pour les relations amoureuses ! » S'indigna Sirius, déçu.

« On est pas suffisamment proches pour parler de ça. » Trancha la rousse.

« Moi je t'ai déjà ouvert mon coeur, à toi ! » S'indigna le Gryffondor.

« Occupes-toi de ton cul Black. » Grogna Wendy, le nez dans sa tasse thé, les joues légèrement roses.

« Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?! » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Sûrement pas ! » S'exclama-t-elle en reposant brutalement sa tasse, répandant du thé un peu partout.

« D'accord, merci ! Alors je voulais savoir ce que Smith t'avais vraiment fait… enfin je veux dire j'ai entendu des choses mais je voudrais ta version. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. » Déclara-t-elle sur un ton sans appel.

« Il faut se confier à ses amis... » Tenta-t-il.

« C'est de la curiosité mal placée ! » S'indigna-t-elle. « Je suis certaine que tu vas aller le répéter à tout le monde ! »

« Moi ?! Non ! Je sais garder un secret ! »

Wendy l'observa un instant, pesant le pour et le contre puis soupira. Elle préférait lui avouer ça plutôt que son attirance pour Lupin.

« Il m'a pas bien traité pendant qu'on était en couple, il me rabaissait, disait souvent qu'il était trop bien pour moi et quand je lui demandais ce qu'il faisait avec moi il me disait que c'était par pitié qu'il restait. Au début de la relation ça se passait bien, je dirais même qu'il était le parfait petit ami, mais ça a vite dérapé. Et un jour où ça allait mal à cause de ma mère il n'a pas du tout été compréhensif et a dit des choses qui ne se disent pas alors je l'ai largué. Ce qu'il a très très mal prit et c'est pourquoi il y avait des rumeurs pas très sympathiques sur moi pendant quelque temps. » Expliqua-t-elle d'un ton monocorde.

Sirius hocha la tête, horrifié :

« C'est un gros con. »

« Il a l'air d'avoir changé alors… c'était un gros con, ça c'est clair ! Mais ça m'a permit de renforcer un peu mon caractère ! »

« Ouais, ta carapace plutôt. » Souffla le jeune homme.

« Comment ça ?! »

« Mais, tu sais, je suis sûr qu'il y a un gars super qui t'aime énormément et qui t'attends quelque part… dans ce pays ! »

« J'imagine que c'est sensé me remonter le moral, moral qui va très bien. J'ai pas besoin d'un copain pour exister, je sais c'est fou ! »

« J'ai jamais dit que tu en avais besoin, je dis juste que peut-être que… il y a un gars bien qui voudrait de toi ! Même si ça me dépasse. »

« Euh, merci !? Ca me touche ! » Ironisa Wendy.

« Je devrais y aller, j'ai promis à Remus que je lui rapporterais un truc pour lui redonner des forces ! » Décréta Sirius en se levant.

« Oh ! Il est encore pas bien ? » Demanda la jeune femme en se levant à son tour.

« Tu sembles vraiment te soucier de la santé de notre petit Mumus... » Fit Sirius en affichant un sourire en coin qui arracha une grimace à Wendy.

« Il a toujours l'air si… fatigué alors… je peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, c'est normal ! Je ferais ça pour n'importe qui ! »

« Pour moi ?! »

« N'exagérons pas... »

« C'est probablement parce que je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! »

« Si ça te fait plaisir de penser ça... » Soupira la rousse.

L'idée d'être amie avec Sirius Black n'était pas rebutante, mais elle avait déjà Brent et là elle avait juste l'impression d'avoir un deuxième ami de 7 ans d'âge mental et elle se sentait déjà fatiguée rien qu'en y pensant.

« Je lui dirais que tu te fais beaucoup de soucis pour lui et que tu lui fais pleins de poutous sur son joli front ! » Ricana le Gryffondor en glissant des cookies dans ses poches.

« De quoi ?! » S'exclama Wendy en sentant ses joues chauffer dangereusement. « Mais enfin non ! J'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« C'est écrit sur ton visage que tu craques pour lui ma chère amie ! » Lui dit-il avant de sortir rapidement.

Wendy le suivit en courant, en colère. Pas question qu'il aille raconter quoique ce soit à Lupin, quitte à le faire taire de manière brutale.

« Arrêtes-toi Black ! Reviens ici ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle en le voyant au bout du couloir.

« Je rigolais Wendy ! Mais le fait que tu réagisses aussi violemment ne fait qu'aggraver ton cas ! » Lui lança-t-il au loin.

« Si tu vas raconter ces inepties autour de toi je te tuerais de mes propres mains après t'avoir torturer des pires manières qu'ils soient ! » Cria-t-elle, les poings serrés.

Ce voyage à la cuisine ne s'était pas du tout passé comme prévu… Mais alors pas du tout…

* * *

« J'adore les repas d'Halloween à Poudlard ! » S'exclama James en se frottant les mains avant de remplir son assiette de nourriture.

« Moi aussi ! » Approuva Remus en l'imitant.

Le jeune homme les appréciaient d'autant plus lorsqu'ils arrivaient peu après une transformation, ça lui redonnait des forces.

« T'as été voir Pomfresh pour ton arcade Sirius ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son ami qui était très occupé à engloutir tout ce qu'il pouvait, tentant apparemment de battre James à une espèce de course en rapport avec la bouffe.

« T'inquiètes pas pour moi. » Lui dit-il avec difficulté.

« C'est de ma faute... » Commença le jeune homme.

« Arrêtes ! » S'agaça le Black. « C'est absolument pas de ta faute, tu contrôlais pas ta force. » Grogna-t-il en levant les visage de son assiette, les sourcils froncés. « Je voulais y aller ce matin mais je me suis attardé en cuisines. » Expliqua-t-il avant de fourrer un énorme morceau de tarte à la citrouille dans sa bouche.

« D'ailleurs pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps ? » Demanda Peter, curieux.

« Il y avait une fille… » Commença Sirius.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, très intéressés :

« Et pas n'importe quelle fille ! » Continua-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je croyais que tu tirais un trait sur Taylor... » Fit James, la bouche pleine, postillonnant sur Sirius qui était en face de lui.

« C'était pas Taylor, mais Wendy. » Termina-t-il en se tournant vers Remus qui perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il y avait sur son visage.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions… Sirius était un garçon séduisant et Wendy était très jolie, cela ne serait pas choquant qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Si on mettait de côté le fait qu'elle ne le supportait pas et que Sirius ne toucherait jamais à la fille qu'il aimait depuis des années, relativisa-t-il.

« C'est ma nouvelle amie ! » Déclara leur ami, fier.

« Elle peut pas te piffer. » Rétorqua James en arquant un sourcil.

« Aucune fille ne résiste à mon charme ! Regardez ! » S'exclama Sirius avant de lever le bras en l'air, face à la table des Serdaigle et d'interpeller Wendy qui était assise avec ses amis.

La rousse leva ses yeux vers le groupe de Gryffondor et lorsqu'elle vit Sirius lui adresser un sourire et des signes de la main elle leva à son tour sa main et replia tout ses doigts exceptés son majeur.

« Ouais… elle t'adore, ça saute aux yeux Patmol... » Commenta James en ricanant.

Remus observa Wendy afficher un petit sourire victorieux avant que ses yeux verts ne se posent sur lui. Elle les écarquilla légèrement et il eut tout juste le temps de la voir tourner à nouveau ses yeux vers Sirius pour le foudroyer du regard avant que Brent ne se retourne et ne lui bloque la vue. Le Serdaigle leur offrit un grand sourire et un signe de la main.

« C'était quoi cette tête ? » Demanda Peter à Sirius.

« Ohoh, je crois qu'elle croit que je t'ai dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour ta santé Remus. » Répondit Sirius.

« Ce que tu viens juste de faire. » Lança Remus sans pouvoir retenir un sourire moqueur.

« C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? La fille de tes rêves s'inquiète pour ton petit cul et toi tu te fous de ma tronche ? » Fit Sirus qui semblait plus vexé pour Wendy que pour lui.

Remus soupira et perdit son sourire :

« Ca ne me fait pas plaisir qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, ça veut dire qu'elle fait un peu trop attention à moi. » Dit-il à ses amis.

« Ce dont tout les mecs amoureux en silence rêvent ! » Fit Peter en le regardant comme si il était attardé.

« Et tu crois qu'elle continuera à s'inquiéter pour moi une fois qu'elle… saura ? Non, elle voudra même pas y penser. » Expliqua amèrement le jeune homme.

« Elle est pas obligée de le découvrir... » Souffla James, attristé.

« Elle est pas stupide… Si, et je dis bien si, on devenait trop proches... »

« Elle aurait été élevée dans une famille de sorciers avec des idées un peu extrêmes ça serait possible mais là… elle vit avec son père, un moldu et le truc qu'elle trouve le plus anormal dans le monde sorcier c'est le nom que les gens de ma famille donnent à leurs enfants... » Lança Sirius en gardant un ton égal.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Demanda Remus, jaloux que son ami puisse savoir quelque chose comme ça.

« Elle me l'avait balancé dans la gueule il y a trois semaines. Elle m'avait aussi traité d'attardé consanguin en couple avec son égo si gros que même le calamar géant était impressionné par sa taille. » Expliqua-t-il en affichant un petit sourire amusé. « Sois pas jaloux de moi Remus, c'est toi qu'elle préfère de nous quatre. » Ajouta-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

Malgré tout ce que Remus pouvait dire il ne put ignorer la sensation de chaleur qui était en train de se répandre dans son corps. Il ne voulait pas que Wendy sache pour sa condition et la meilleur solution était de l'éloigner, surtout si elle l'appréciait, peu importe dans quel sens. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la tenir loin de lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier les petites conversations qu'ils s'échangeaient lorsqu'ils se croisaient -même si elles devenaient plus rares depuis l'épisode aux trois balais- et il ne voulait pas que ces petits moments qui illuminaient littéralement sa journée disparaissent.

Il s'en voulait d'être tombé amoureux d'elle, parce qu'il savait qu'elle était trop bien pour lui. Trop bien pour un garçon qui se transformait à chaque pleine lune en monstre. Elle méritait quelqu'un de normal, qui pourrait vivre avec elle à la sortie de Poudlard, quelqu'un qui pourrait trouver un métier sans soucis et qui n'était pas un danger public. Personne ne voulait d'une vie pareille, personne ne voulait d'un petit ami lyncanthrope et il comprenait.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. » Fit soudainement James, le ramenant à la réalité.

Il était en train de lui servir à nouveau à manger.

« Et c'est totalement débile. Aucun de nous trois n'est partit en hurlant au loup quand on a apprit que tu avais un lapin un peu violent !... »

« C'est différent, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous projeter dans le futur avec moi... »

« Comment-ça ?! » S'indigna Sirius en portant la main à son coeur. « Tu veux dire que nous ne nous marierons pas tout les quatre ? On ne vivra pas dans une jolie maison et on n'élèvera pas nos enfants Maraudeurs ?! »

« T'es con Sirius. » Rit Remus, suivit des deux autres.

« Pas besoin de te projeter dans le futur avec elle non plus. » Fit Peter. « Tu n'es pas sûr que ça fonctionne tant que tu n'auras pas essayé. »

« Je ne veux pas lui imposer ça. »

« Si elle veut pas de toi à cause de ça, elle est assez grande pour se barrer. » Lança Sirius qui commençait à être agacé.

« De toute façon ça ne sera pas Remus qui fera le premier pas. » Décréta James. « Alors il faut juste espérer que Wendy bouge son petit popotin… elle a peut-être besoin d'aide. Elle s'inquiète pour toi, et je pense que c'est déjà beaucoup venant d'elle ! »

« Vous n'oseriez pas... » Commença Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu nous connais mieux que ça Lunard... » Ricana Sirius.

Remus jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers la table des Serdaigle : Wendy était en train de rire à quelque chose que Brent venait de dire. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir la faire rire comme ça, il n'avait jamais autant détesté avoir été mordu par un loup-garou que depuis qu'il était tombé sous le charme de la jeune femme.

* * *

Voili-voilou! Est-ce que ça vous a plus?

Je me suis rendue compte que tout le monde ne comprenait pas Sirius et que malgré moi il est un peu passé pour le connard de service. Ca aurait été de son point de vue je pense que vous n'auriez pas pensé ça (ou en tout cas moins). Du coup j'ai voulu que Wendy commence à le voir un peu moins comme un con et un peu plus comme un camarade... C'est pas gagné parce qu'elle n'a aucune patience mais bon! XD

Notre chère Wendy s'est enfin rendue compte qu'elle en pinçait un peu pour Mumus! Il était temps, maintenant il faut juste qu'ils se bougent les fesses mais c'est pas gagné! Heureusement qu'ils peuvent compter sur leurs amis (ou pas).

Pour l'instant ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il y aura du Quidditch dans le prochain chapitre! Huhuhu, mais qui contre qui? Les paris sont ouverts!

Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite rapidement mais j'aurais pas le temps d'écrire quoique ce soit cette semaine, j'en suis presque sûre étant donné que j'ai des partiels tout les jours (youpiii)

 **N'oubliez pas de commenter! ;3**

 _A la prochaine :D_


	9. Chapter 8

_Coucou!_

Je sais que je mets longtemps à mettre à jour mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre - , le début me plaisait pas et je suis restée bloquée dessus longtemps! Et puis j'ai cru que j'avais des partiels avant les vacances du coup j'ai révisé comme une malade mais en fait non, les oraux sont en même temps que les écrits cette année, donc à la rentrée.

Merci à nyfa, Dabedee Dabeda, Pandelfique...

Humhum, Vous avez pas l'impression qu'il y a un **problème** là? Vous voyez le nombre de gens qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte? Sur les trois reviews que j'ai reçu, deux ont des comptes sur le site. Je vais être claire. Cette histoire me prend du temps, je m'applique beaucoup pour l'écrire et je pense que ça se voit et je vais pas vous cacher qu'elle est difficile à écrire.  Je me donne un mal de chien et vous vous passez vous lisez et bye bye? Ca marche pas comme ça. Et ça va pas continuer comme ça, que ce soit bien clair.

 **Les reviews c'est hyper motivant.**

Dabedee Dabeda: Hello! Non Tonks sera pas ignorée ^^. Je suis contente que ça te plaise! :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt! :)

Sur ce,

 _Bonne Lecture! :)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VII:**

Cette année, la première semaine de Novembre était très importante pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, en effet, ils affrontaient l'équipe de Serpentard le samedi après midi et si ils gagnaient ce match ils avaient plus de chance de gagner la coupe de Quidditch à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Au grand désespoir de Wendy, cela était devenu une obsession pour un bon nombre de ses amis, à commencer par Minah, la capitaine de l'équipe. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à lui parler de ses stratégies et malheureusement la rouquine n'avait pas la même passion dévorante pour ce sport qu'elle… si elle devait être totalement honnête elle ne comprenait pas réellement l'engouement que ce jeu provoquait chez la plus part des sorciers. Des gens affublés de robes sur des balais volants qui se passent des balles avant de les lancer à travers des anneaux ?… Ca sonnait quand même assez stupide, presque aussi stupide que de courir comme un chien-chien après un ballon de foot. Cependant, elle ne risquait pas de dire le fond de sa penser à haute voix, sinon elle ne manquerait pas de se faire casser le nez !

Brent aussi était pénible –plus que d'ordinaire si cela était possible- malgré le fait qu'il ne fasse pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il passait son temps à dire que si l'équipe perdait c'était parce qu'il n'en faisait pas partie, elle avait presque de la peine pour lui. Il semblait vouloir faire partie de ce match d'une manière ou d'une autre puisqu'il proposait des figures à Minah et Wilburn -qui faisait également partit de l'équipe- et menaçait les Serpentards dans les couloirs. Dommage pour lui, ces derniers ne semblaient pas impressionnés par ses menaces et l'ignorait ostensiblement. Une chance que sa petite sœur fasse partie de cette maison sinon il aurait probablement eu le droit à quelques coups et sortilèges -il les méritait-.

Au fur et à mesure que le match se rapprochait ses amis devenaient de plus en plus agaçant et elle avait fini par se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Minah y venait souvent mais au moins elle était sûre de ne pas y trouver Brent, d'après lui l'odeur des vieux livres le rendaient malade mais tout le monde savait qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement lire, il préférait écouter les autres et apprenait ses cours comme ça. Il avait été doté d'une mémoire auditive incroyable et Wendy n'allait pas mentir, elle l'enviait énormément, mais le fait qu'il soit aussi stupide malgré cela prouvait qu'il y avait une justice.

En passant autant de temps entre les étagères pleines de livres elle s'était rendue compte que Remus Lupin semblait se réfugier dans la bibliothèque assez régulièrement. Wendy ignorait encore si elle devait s'en réjouir ou trouver un nouveau repère, elle faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer et attendait qu'il vienne la saluer de lui-même, ce qu'il faisait la plus part du temps, toujours assez mal à l'aise d'ailleurs.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler ou le voir, bien au contraire. Lorsqu'elle le voyait approcher d'elle elle sentait immédiatement son coeur s'accélérer et son estomac se contracter ce qui montrait clairement qu'elle anticipait leurs petites conversations d'un banal presque ennuyeux. Le problème c'était qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de ressentir tout cela, elle ne voulait pas craquer sur un mec, ou pire, tomber amoureuse, elle était satisfaite de son statut de célibataire.

Malheureusement pour elle les signes étaient bien là et elle n'était pas la seule à s'en rendre compte… combien de temps faudrait-il à Remus pour la percer à jour ? Il était intelligent et très observateur, cela ne saurait tarder et lorsqu'il réalisera qu'elle en pinçait pour lui… Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir et de toute façon elle ignorait encore comment elle _voulait_ qu'il réagisse.

« Wendy. » Fit une voix grave et chaude, la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle releva son visage si rapidement que sa nuque craqua, lui arrachant une grimace qui fut vite remplacée par un petit sourire.

« Remus. » Salua-t-elle en se massant la nuque. « Quand on parle du loup. » Pensa-t-elle.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, à même le sol.

« Le match débute dans peu de temps. » Fit-il remarquer alors qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à parler en première.

« Je sais, j'attend le dernier moment pour y aller, c'est la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour éviter les fadas. » Expliqua-t-elle tout en feuilletant d'un air absent son livre de potion.

« Je vois. » Murmura le Gryffondor, en appuyant sa tête contre le mur.

« Tu ne devrais pas être dans les gradins en train de parier avec tes copains sur qui va gagner ce match ? » Demanda la rousse au bout de quelques minutes de silence, sans détourner ses yeux de la liste d'ingrédients qu'il fallait se procurer pour une potion de sommeil extra-puissante.

« J'ai du rapporter les livres que Peter avait emprunté il y a un mois, sinon il allait se prendre une retenue. » Répondit le jeune homme.

« Huh ? » Fit-elle en se tournant vers lui, surprise. « Et pourquoi Prince Peter ne peut pas le faire lui-même ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu agacée d'apprendre que Remus était le serviteur du petit ami de Rachel.

« Il était en retard pour rejoindre sa petite-amie. » Soupira Remus. « J'ai eu pitié de lui, la dernière fois qu'il a été en retard à un de leurs rendez-vous elle l'a assommé avec l'Histoire de Poudlard. Il a mis une demi journée à émerger. »

Wendy resta silencieuse. Oui, Rachel pouvait devenir violente, elle n'en avait jamais personnellement payé les frais mais Brent oui, et ce n'était pas joli à voir.

Elle se mit inconsciemment à apprécier le profil de Remus qui avait appuyé sa tête contre le mur en pierre et fermé ses yeux verts. Ses cheveux châtains clairs ondulés et légèrement en bataille tombaient paresseusement sur son front, ses cils étaient épais et projetaient une légère ombre sur ses pommettes saillantes. Les yeux de Wendy se posèrent sur son nez droit, puis sur la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, blanche et brillante, probablement là depuis son enfance. Elle se mis ensuite à observer sa mâchoire carrée puis ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte… Il était tellement attirant… Si elle se penchait juste _un peu_ …

Elle se gifla mentalement avant de replonger son nez dans son livre de potion, les joues tintées de rouge. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle matait ouvertement Remus Lupin ? D'accord, elle regardait ses fesses quand il était dos à elle, mais en même temps elle n'était pas la seule ! Il avait un beau fessier bien rebondit et musclé qui ne demandait qu'à être tripoté… Elle gesticula, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle pense à ça alors que son joli petit cul était posé juste à côté du sien ? Par terre, dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque, où il serait si simple de se lancer dans une session de tripotage.

« Ca suffit ! » S'indigna-t-elle en fermant son livre avec violence, faisant sursauter le Gryffondor à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il en se redressant, perdu.

Il se tourna vers Wendy et remarqua immédiatement les joues rouges de celle-ci, ainsi que son regard qui lançait des éclairs dans toutes les directions. Est-ce qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un les espionner ? Ou entendu quelqu'un dire quelque chose ? Il avait pourtant une très bonne ouïe et n'avait repéré personne autour d'eux. Tout le monde était déjà sur le terrain de Quidditch.

« Ri-rien. » Bafouilla-t-elle en se levant précipitamment. « Ca me fait mal au fesses de rester assise ici c'est tout. Et il fait froid. » Ajouta-t-elle en lui tournant le dos pour poser le livre sur son étagère.

Remus ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait mais l'information fini par monter au cerveau : d'où il était il avait une vue imprenable sur le postérieur de son amie -camarade ?- de Serdaigle. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, de peur qu'elle ne le surprenne et le punisse en le jetant du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement et essaya de penser à autre chose pour ne pas se focaliser sur le corps de la jeune femme, ce qui était tentant.

« Même si je ne suis pas particulièrement friande de Quidditch on ferait peut-être mieux d'aller voir ce match. » Fit remarquer la rousse en se baissant pour récupérer son sac.

Remus sentit l'air quitter brutalement ses poumons lorsqu'il leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle se baissait à côté de lui. Il avait une vue imprenable sur ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du sweat noir à l'effigie du groupe de rock Queen qu'elle portait. Bon, il était bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il n'y avait pas énormément à voir étant donné que Wendy n'avait pas une poitrine particulièrement imposante, voir inexistante. Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'ici. Pourtant maintenant qu'il avait clairement vu sur le soutient-gorge rouge de la jeune femme il pouvait affirmé que ses pull et t-shirt trop grands cachaient un poitrine un peu plus grosse que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Bien sûr elle n'était pas énorme, on ne pouvait même pas dire qu'elle était grosse mais… il pouvait maintenant déclarer que la Serdaigle n'était pas plate comme un lutin de Cornouaille, contrairement à ce que son groupe d'amis s'évertuaient à dire à longueur de temps. Enfin, en fait _non_. Il ne pouvait pas le dire à haute voix parce que ça revenait à admettre qu'il avait vu cette partie de l'anatomie de la jeune femme et, même si c'était involontaire de sa part, il préférait garder ça pour lui.

Une fois que Wendy se fût redressée elle jeta un regard surpris à Remus qui se sentait très mal à l'aise et qui avait le visage rouge brique. Il vit un petit sourire moqueur se dessiner sur les lèvres roses de la rousse et sentit son estomac se contracter en s'imaginant qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il avait ouvertement regardé directement dans son pull. Heureusement pour lui elle semblait juste trouver amusant de la voir assis sur son postérieur, le visage rouge et la bouche entre-ouverte. Il avait probablement l'air stupide et c'était quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent, c'était plutôt le rôle de James.

Elle tendit sa main vers lui pour l'inciter à se lever et il la saisit automatiquement, se détendant au contact de sa paume chaude avec la sienne.

« Allez ! Si je rate ce match Minah me tuera probablement ! » Fit la rousse en souriant avant de lui tourner le dos pour se diriger vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, Remus sur ses talons.

Le trajet jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch se fit en silence, un silence agréablement confortable. Remus n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Wendy, même si elle était probablement un peu moins réservée que lui.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'une des entrées pour atteindre les gradins où la plus part des Gryffondors se rejoignaient, Wendy se retourna vers lui :

« Je te laisse là. » Annonça-t-elle en parlant fort pour couvrir le bruit des supporteurs, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean doublée.

Remus hocha la tête et lui adressa un signe de la main alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Il la vit soudainement se tourner vers lui et placer ses mains de part et d'autre de sa bouche :

« J'espère que tu vas soutenir Serdaigle ! » Cria-t-elle avant de recommencer à marcher, disparaissant au bout de quelques secondes.

Remus secoua la tête, faisant bouger ses cheveux ondulés sur son front, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Malgré les efforts qu'elle employait pour paraitre dure Wendy avait un petit côté mignon contre lequel elle ne semblait pas pouvoir lutter, et ça lui plaisait, _ça lui plaisait beaucoup_.

* * *

Wendy était quelqu'un de relativement discret, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne disait pas ce qu'elle pensait quand elle en avait l'occasion ou qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre son calme. Comme maintenant. Elle était en colère, pire, elle était hors d'elle.

« Wendy, calme-toi. » Essaya de la calmer Brent en lui tapotant le dos.

Lui aussi était en colère mais il semblait que l'état dans lequel était sa meilleure amie lui faisait tellement peur qu'il en oubliait son énervement.

« Me calmer ?! » S'exclama la rousse. « Tu me demandes de me calmer alors qu'il l'a frappée avec sa batte ?! Et que personne ne vienne me dire que c'est un accident ! Ils étaient en train de perdre et il a jugé bon de lui défoncé le crâne avec son stupide morceau de bois ! C'est pour ça que je déteste ce sport ! C'est un truc de barbare ! » Vérocifia-t-elle en se levant du banc en pierre sur lequel elle était assise et commença à faire les cent pas dans le couloir, en tapant des pieds.

Brent retint une remarque comme quoi le Quidditch était peut-être un peu violent parfois mais que, d'après lui, c'était réellement une forme d'art, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre parce qu'elle ne venait pas d'une famille de sorcier. Elle l'aurait probablement frappé tellement fort que même sa mère ne l'aurait pas reconnu.

« Madame Pomfresh à dit qu'elle ira bien, heureusement son crâne n'a pas été endommagé. »

« Heureusement pour Flint oui ! Parce que si jamais il lui avait réellement fracassé le crâne il n'aurait déjà plus de testicules ! » S'écria-t-elle, les poings serrés.

La porte en bois massif de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Wendy se jeta presque sur lui, paniquée :

« Alors ?! On peut la voir ? Est-ce que ce petit merdeux de Flint sera puni ?! Est-ce que- »

« Miss Barnes, un peu de calme, et surveillez votre langage s'il vous plait. » Tempéra le directeur de la maison des Serdaigle d'une voix calme.

La jeune femme bougonna mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Sa colère disparaissait progressivement pour laisser place à une angoisse dévorante. Et si le coup que Minah s'était prit laissait des séquelles ? Elle ne voulait la voir se transformer en légume, elle avait un futur très prometteur et avait tout pour elle, c'était trop injuste…

Ce fût Brent qui la sortit de ses pensées en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Il a y un léger saignement intracrânien, il faut attendre pour voir comment cela va évoluer, mais Madame Pomfresh fait tous son possible et je ne doute pas qu'elle sera très vite remise. Après tout ce n'est pas la première joueuse de Quidditch à se prendre un coup de batte sur le crâne, et heureusement elle portait un casque. » Expliqua le minuscule professeur les les regardant tours à tours. « Vous m'excuserez les enfants, je dois maintenant allez rejoindre le reste de l'équipe et les autres professeurs pour discuter de la situation. »

« J'espère que vous déciderez d'arracher la peau des bou- »

Malheureusement -ou heureusement- Brent plaça se main sur la bouche de sa meilleure amie pour l'empêcher d'être incorrecte devant le directeur de leur maison. Flitwick leur lança un dernier regard avant de partir d'un pas rapide vers le grand escalier.

« Pourquoi est-ce que les Serpentards jouent toujours comme des batards ? » Demanda Wendy d'un ton sombre en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

« Tu n'es pas la première à détester qu'on fasse des généralité comme ça ? Regulus Black respecte toujours les règles par exemple, et Rabastan Lestrange est un peu violent mais il n'a jamais commis de fautes ou blessé volontairement qui que ce soit. » Fit son ami en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Wendy fit la moue mais ne commenta pas, il avait raison de toute façon.

Quelques minutes plus tard Lexie, Hadrian et Rachel -suivie par Peter et ses amis- arrivèrent à toute vitesse vers les deux Serdaigles.

« Alors !? » S'exclama Lexie essoufflée. « Désolé d'arriver après, on a eu un mal de chien à sortir du stade et mademoiselle Rachel voulait attendre son bien-aimé ! »

« Qu'est-ce que Pomfresh a dit ?! Elle ne vous laisse pas entrer ?! » Demanda Rachel, ignorant la remarque de son amie.

« Elle nous a dit qu'elle viendrait nous dire quand on pourra aller voir Minha. » Répondit Brent en jetant un petit regard vers Wendy qui maintenant semblait être entrée dans une phase de déprime. « Le professeur Flitwick nous a dit qu'apparemment ce n'était pas trop grave mais on en sait pas plus. » Résuma-t-il.

« Flint est vraiment un gros porc dénué de la moindre humanité ! » S'indigna Lexie en tapant du pied. « Si je l'avais sous la main je lui tordrais le cou ! »

« Tu pourrais pas. » Souffla Wendy d'une voix plate. « Parce que je l'aurais déjà torturé à mort en lui arrachant la peau des testiboules. »

« Charmant. » Entendit-elle Sirius souffler.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le fusilla du regard, mais ne dit rien, à quoi bon ?

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le match de Quidditch et Wendy était au bord de la crise nerf, ce qui rendait son entourage, notamment Brent, légèrement effrayé. Minah n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et malgré tout ce que Madame Pomfresh lui disait, rien ne pouvait rassurer la Serdaigle.

Elle passa les portes de l'infirmerie d'un pas trainant, son sac plein à craqué de livres sur son dos et une expression sombre sur le visage. Lorsque ses yeux quittèrent ses chaussures en cuir usées elle fut surprise de croiser le regard vert de Remus Lupin. Soudainement une chaleur se répandit dans son estomac et elle oublia un instant qu'elle venait ici pour voir sa meilleure amie. Mais elle fronça vite les sourcils :

« T'es encore malade ? » Demanda-t-elle en remarquant les cernes que le jeune homme portait sous ses yeux.

Il avait toujours l'air fatigué mais en cet instant, il semblait avoir pris quelques années. Son teint était presque gris et elle avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber raide mort d'un instant à l'autre, il avait probablement attraper une saloperie.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire gêné et la jeune femme soupira avant de se diriger vers Minah.

Elle posa son sac à dos par terre et tira une chaise pour s'assoir près du lit de son amie. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et observa le visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Son crâne était entouré d'un épais bandage mais son visage était intact et elle semblait paisible, ce qui la rassura : au moins elle n'avait pas mal.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle leva les yeux vers Remus et lui jeta un regard blasé pour lui montrer qu'elle sentait qu'il la fixait. Les joues du jeune homme prirent un peu de couleur et il porta son attention sur ses mains. Wendy se leva, de toute façon si elle parlait avec Minah elle ne pourrait pas lui répondre alors autant tenir compagnie à Remus.

« Tu as vraiment un système immunitaire pourrave. » Déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une des chaise qui était proche du lit du jeune homme.

« En effet. » Fit Remus en essayant de sourire.

« Tu devrais peut-être dormir un peu non ? » Proposa Wendy en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait peut-être réveillé en entrant dans la pièce.

« J'ai dormi toute la journée, si je continue je ne dormirais pas cette nuit. »

« T'es malade, quand on est malade on peut dormir tout le temps. »

« J'ai plus d'expérience que toi avec ça non ? Après tout, j'ai un système immunitaire pourrave. » Fit le Gryffondor en souriant.

Wendy sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il lui offrit ce faible sourire, comme si ça lui coutait de faire bouger les quelques muscles pour ce mouvement. Une image apparut devant ses yeux, et elle vit sa mère, dans un lit d'hôpital avec le même sourire. Elle posa soudainement sa main sur celle de Remus et la serra, paniquée :

« T'es sûr que t'as pas quelque chose de plus grave qu'un système immunitaire un petit peu défectueux ? » Demanda-t-elle en essayant de contrôler les tremblements dans sa voix.

Le visage de Remus se ferma et il fronça les sourcils.

« Oui. » Répondit-il, un peu froidement.

Wendy retira sa main en entendant le ton qu'il avait employé et s'éloigna un peu.

« Désolé, je voulais pas te vexer c'est juste que… dès fois on a l'impression que c'est pas grave et ensuite on peut plus guérir. » Souffla-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux.

« Je suis pas vexé. » La rassura Remus d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. « Mais ce n'est juste pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi et d'imaginer le pire. »

Remus se sentait mal, et pas parce que la nuit précédente avait été une nuit de pleine lune. Non, il se sentait mal parce qu'il avait fait du mal à Wendy. Il aurait du savoir qu'elle imaginerait le pire, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait malade et même s'ils n'étaient pas proches il n'était pas surpris qu'elle s'intéresse à son état, ça lui faisait même presque plaisir.

Il savait pourquoi elle lui avait posé cette question, la mère de la jeune femme était morte lorsqu'elle était en cinquième année. De ce qu'il avait entendu elle avait combattu le cancer pendant plusieurs année pour finalement y succomber. C'était tout ce qu'il savait et il se souvenait de l'état dans lequel avait été à son retour des vacances de Noël deux années plus tôt. Elle avait clairement fait de son mieux pour rester forte et ne pas craquer mais il était évident qu'elle était brisée à l'intérieur et il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que c'était que de perdre sa mère.

« Je peux difficilement faire autrement. » Murmura-t-elle, toujours le visage baissé.

Remus sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. C'était tellement _anormal_ de voir la Serdaigle sans son habituelle carapace et la présence de sa meilleure amie dans un lit de l'infirmerie n'y était pas pour rien.

Il la vit soupirer, puis passer une main dans ses cheveux roux avant de relever son visage vers lui, elle semblait avoir reprit le contrôle sur ses émotions.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en cours de potion ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Si. Mais Slughorn me sort par les trous de nez, alors j'ai prétexté un soudain problème… hormonal, et il n'a pas pu m'empêché de partir. » Expliqua-t-elle, assez fière.

Remus lui adressa un regard réprobateur mais ne commenta pas, il connaissait suffisamment la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle n'apprécierait pas des remontrances de sa part et que ça lui passerait au dessus de la tête.

« Du coup je peux rester avec toi pendant les deux prochaines heures. » Lui annonça-t-elle, les joues légèrement roses, avant de détourner son regard pour regarder par la fenêtre au dessus de son lit.

Remus sentit ses oreilles chauffer et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« A part si tu veux dormir... » Ajouta-t-elle en reposant ses yeux verts sur lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » Répéta-t-il. « Je vais bien, ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave. »

Après tout, il n'était pas _réellement_ malade... Juste... Infecté. Et puis, il n'allait pas dire non à deux heures avec Wendy Barnes. Deux heures entières, seul avec Wendy.

* * *

Et voilààààà! J'espère que ça vous a plus!

Le prochain chapitre est même pas commencé, mais vu que les vacances arrivent je vais essayé d'écrire la semaine prochaine (ensuite il faudra que je bosse pour mes partiels T^T). Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ça devrait avancer un peu entre notre Remus-le-coincé-je-dois-finir-seul-et-couvert-de-poils et notre Wendy-je-veux-pas-de-mec-mais-putain-Remus-a-un-beau-cul.

N'oubliez pas de mettre une review! :) J'y réponds toujours ^^

A la prochaine!


End file.
